


Three-way Tango

by theDah



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Kink Negotiation, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Voyeurism, anal penetration, mild restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe things weren’t perfect, but nothing in life ever was. As it stood, Tomoe had everything a woman could want; a successful career, wealth, prestige and a wonderful husband who loved her. To require happiness on top of everything else… it would be too much to ask, wasn’t it? </p><p>Polyamorous romance with lots of kinky, 100% consensual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-way Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for BelovedStranger for beta-reading this story and correcting my dyslectic mishaps into proper English. Also, I'd like to thank Kirythestitchwitch for being a bad influence and luring me to write this dirty thing. I loved every minute of it!
> 
> That being said, enjoy. <3

# Three-way Tango

 

“I think this is it. Yeah. This is going be excellent all around. I’ll just call and make sure the sponsor likes it, too.”

“Do what you need. You know me, Sasaki-san. I have no need to rush the commission.” Tomoe leaned back in her chair and nodded to the middle-aged man rising to stand.

Her colleague, the producer in the same studio they worked at, huffed in agreement and glanced at their table. “I’ll get to it, then. Shall we split the receipt even, as usual?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take care of it. I’m in no hurry to leave tonight.”

“Ah,” Sasaki-san hummed thoughtfully, sparing a minute glance to her ring finger and simple gold band on it. Thankfully, he didn’t choose to voice his comments. Instead, he merely bowed respectfully with a sympathetic look to his eyes, grabbed his coat and left without further word.

Sighing softly, Tomoe took her glass to sip the red wine she’d avoided all dinner. The bitterly sweet tinge on her tongue burned like acid.

Or maybe it was the assumption that had flashed in Sasaki’s eyes.

A married woman past her best years, dedicating so much of her time to her career… Yes, of course it had to indicate there was trouble in her marriage. Perhaps even in her bedroom? Most people came to such conclusions as easily as breathing. And every time Tomoe wished she could howl in rage and stuff those knowing glances and mean spirited rumors down every man’s throat who even dared to think they could do better.

There was nothing wrong with her marriage, thank you very much. Her husband was the kindest man she had ever known and he loved her. She had no doubt about that.

She loved him as well.

Perhaps the burning, desperate passion that had characterized their love-making and the time they spend together had burned down, tamed to more manageable levels over the years. However, bonds of caring and bone deep trust had been built on that foundation and there was nothing in the world she would change about it.

Nothing.

No, she had everything she had ever wanted in the world and she was as happy as a woman could be.

“Why would you…. No, Tamaki-kun. I’m sorry, but I think—”

A woman’s voice pulled Tomoe from her thoughts. It was barely louder than the background noise, but it came close enough for her to notice the distress in the pitch.

Tomoe frowned, glancing down to the mid-floor of the restaurant to search for the origin of it. Her own table had been at the elevated patio, offering privacy for the meeting and nice view to the lively dance floor.

“What do you mean, Kaoru? I thought you liked me,” a young man nearly whined.

“I like you, yes. Just not the way you like me, I suppose. Damn it, Tamaki – I thought I made it clear that I have no interest in a relationship.”

Now, usually, Tomoe would have done her best to ignore the private conversation, out of politeness if nothing else. But perhaps it was the sense of distress in that voice or her morose mood, a yearning for distraction that she listened on, trying to figure out the source of the drama.

However, no matter how she leaned closer to the glass railing of the patio, none of the people she saw dining in nearby tables seemed to match the young couple she was listening to.

“…but all girls want romance, to find the guy they want to marry. Why don’t you? I mean, we have had good time together. I’m good-looking and well-off… All the girls I know would be glad for me to introduce them to my family.”

Just in time, Tomoe managed to raise her hand to block the undignified snort trying to escape her lips. Since when had such self-centered commentary been considered attractive?

The young woman’s voice didn’t sound impressed either.

“And you are free to parade any of those girls before your family, but not me. I’m not interested.”

“But why? Tell me at least that. It can’t be just the sex you wanted me for – I thought you weren’t a slut.”

The chair screeched on the parquet floor and the glasses clinked alarmingly.  

“Don’t ever say that word again.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I? If all of this was just for sex then you are a slut,” the man pointed out snidely. A little boy, whose feelings had been hurt, pressing all the buttons he could find in his childish rage.

If this was a scene in a movie, Tomoe would have pitied the boy and then taken time to analyze his reaction word for word with her husband, discussing his motivations and how such a reaction could have been avoided. However, this wasn’t a clever script but real-life and judging by that young woman’s snarl, their tempers were reaching a boiling point.

It was a moment’s decision, a cold clinical evaluation based on the meager facts she had and whole lot of older woman’s intuition. If she didn’t do something, this could brew into a public drama that would hurt both of those idiots far more than any hissed insult.

Tomoe grabbed her wallet, set a few bills on the table and rushed to the stairs, her handbag and overcoat under her arm. She made it to the lower level just in time to see a short young woman throw a glass of wine at a handsome young man’s face.

“– you don’t have any right to judge me, Tamaki!” the blue eyed spitfire snarled, every inch of her short, athletic body radiating rage.

“No right?” The young man sneered, reaching for his napkin and wiped the wine from his face. “I call it as I see it and damn am I glad that I never had the chance to introduce a bitch like you to my mother. She would have never let me hear the end of it. Gods, what did I even think? Not even great sex is worth this shit.”

He grumbled his napkin in his fist and his handsome face twisted in fury. “I should have listened when everyone warned me to stay away from you. A fucking charity case living on a stipend… I guess I don’t need to ask where you get your pocket money. How much do I owe you then, slut?”’

The moment those words landed, the woman’s cheeks flushed with mortified rage and the last of her patience just _snapped_. Her fist slung back to get momentum for a good old fashioned right hook, only to be stopped at the last moment.

“Both of you – stop it.” Tomoe said coldly, the shorter woman’s wrist firmly in her grasp. “This is a public place and your quarrel doesn’t belong in here.”

“What the… Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m nobody important. However, _you_ are a public disturbance. Shouldn’t you at least consider making yourself presentable before security arrives?” Tomoe asked the boy coldly, before turning to face the short spitfire, whose hand she was holding. “Have you gathered your temper, yet?”

The young woman blushed, her sea blue eyes glancing aside guiltily. “I, ah… yeah. Thank you.”

“Very good,” Tomoe murmured and let go of her hand, nodding at the direction of the waiter rushing to them, bouncer at his tail. “Now, chin up – we need to figure out how to handle this mess.”

”…Yeah.” The young woman sighed. Then she straightened her back and gathered her frayed temper to face the mess head on.

Tomoe couldn’t help but raise her brow in surprise, admiring the sheer strength of character it displayed.

She nodded her approval. _Very good, indeed._

It turned out to be a mess for all of them, though not as bad as it could have been. After all, nothing had been broken and no lasting harm was done. Yet, understandably, the restaurant’s staff hadn’t cared for the commotion at all and gave a firm warning for the quarreling pair to keep their arguments away from the establishment.

To be perfectly honest, Tomoe was quite sure both of them would have ended up with a permanent ban if she hadn’t been with them. As a frequent and valued customer, her reputation had served to protect them. However, even a good name and heavy tipping wouldn’t have helped if Kaoru-san’s right hook had connected.

Not to mention Tamaki-san had seemed angry enough to press for an assault charge just out of sheer spite.

Still, some ruffled feathers soothed and trouble solved, her evening had passed handily and it was getting rather late. Tomoe frowned, glancing at the gold decorated watch on her right wrist and instantly a pang of regret hit her.  

_…He has been at home for hours, waiting for me again._

“It’s past midnight already? Oh dammit, there is no way I’m going to make it to the last train!” Kaoru-san cursed, and searched around her handbag, muttering in a near inaudible tone, “Fucking Tamaki, making me so late with his grand gestures and drama. I shouldn’t have ever…”

Tomoe frowned, unsure whether she should offer to help or not. She was already late. Well, later than she usually would be after meeting with colleagues, and it wasn’t like a capable young woman couldn’t find a cab on her own no matter the hour.

That was, of course, the moment when a drop of water hit her cheek. Another drop fell to her shoulder only a second later, countless more following at an increasing pace.

The look on Kaoru-san’s face was that of a woman who had just found out the world had it out for her.

It was bizarrely a charming sight and despite the misfortune, her amusement tried to sneak past her reserve. Tomoe turned to search through the usual miscellany she carried in handbag. 

_Ah, there it is._

“Please, take this.”

"What, no – I couldn’t,” Kaoru-san stammered, staring at the tiny travel umbrella she offered. “You have helped me so much already! I couldn’t let you get drenched on top of everything else.”

An odd feeling rose in her chest, a sort of fond warmth. How long had it been since she had felt anything like this? Tomoe frowned. “Then, how about a compromise? I’ll walk you to the nearest bus stop or cab, whichever you prefer. That way, neither of us needs to worry about getting sick.”

“I, ah – sure. If it’s not too much trouble, Mrs...?”

Tomoe snapped her umbrella open and raised it over her head, nodding at the younger woman invitingly. Without being asked twice, Kaoru-san joined her under the cover. Being this close, it was impossible not to notice how streetlights created flickers of light dancing in her pale eyes and how the raindrops had painted enchanting patterns to her skin. There really was something charming about this woman, something far rarer than simple beauty.

“Himura. I’m Himura Tomoe. And you...?”

“You must have heard my name at least a dozen of times by now,” Kaoru-san grumbled at her, glancing upwards to meet her gaze.

“True, but there is something to be said for introductions; for example, letting people know your preferences,” Tomoe noted calmly.

“I can’t deny that.” Kaoru-san puffed a laugh. “Well, I’m Kamiya Kaoru. I’m twenty-four years old, education major in my last year at university. Hey, don’t look at me like that, you asked for an introduction.”

“That I did. Is Tamaki-san also a fellow student?"

"Yeah. He is."

Tomoe frowned, noting the dark shadows clouding her gaze. "I’m sorry for inquiring, but I would hate for this kind of an incident to be repeated.”

Kaoru-san huffed and kicked the puddle of water forming on the asphalt, sending it splashing wildly. “No, it’s understandable that you are curious – we did cause a mess. But, I don’t think it will happen again. Tamaki is a rich brat, but he is not a bastard. He was just trying to hurt me by spouting whatever shit he could come up with.”

 _And that matches my take on the situation_ , Tomoe thought with a raised brow. She hadn’t quite expected Kaoru-san to be able to look back to the heated situation so soon, nor to reach such a mature conclusion.

“I agree. However, that doesn’t justify his actions,” Tomoe pointed out gently.

“Yeah, I know.” Kaoru-san sighed guiltily. She paused to draw a breath and glanced up to meet her eyes. “Still, I’m glad that you stopped me. I wouldn’t have ever forgiven myself if I had socked him in the jaw for just mean-spirited words.”

_…She is so small._

It was an odd thought, but now that she had noticed, Tomoe couldn’t help but to be eerily aware of how Kaoru-san had to tilt her head back just to meet her eyes. True, she wasn’t the tallest of women, but on heels she had enough inches to match most of the men she worked with. She never thought twice about the height of the models at fashion photo-shoots’, either.

Somehow in her daily life, she had become used to this impression that only her husband was shorter than her. Just an inch, but still, the fact remained.  

But Kaoru-san… She was even shorter than Kenshin.

It was funny how such a little thing could matter. Yet, there was this warmth spreading in her chest, this fondness, even a sense of familiarity towards a perfect stranger that had somehow sneaked past her armor of cool politeness, her habit of keeping people at the distance. Tomoe wasn’t good at showing emotion, she had never been. But now, in the rush of the moment, she tried for a smile.

Whatever expression she had managed, it was enough that Kaoru-san’s eyes light up and she shot back a dazzling smile.

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and Tomoe tensed, not entirely sure what was wrong with her. “I was only happy to help.”

Kaoru-san’s eyes softened. “Thank you, Tomoe-san.”

“It’s fine.” Tomoe looked aside, seeking some distraction, a way to gather her reserve, the cold distance she often retreated to. But somehow, her thoughts were all scrambled, the line of reason and logic scattered to the wind. No, anything outside of their circumstance was too difficult to manage and she swallowed, pausing to think back, to the start of this mess and one rather curious statement.

“Ah, please pardon my curiosity, but earlier I overheard a part of your dinner conversation.”

Kaoru-san blinked in surprise. “Oh right! What about it?”

“Well… I was surprised to hear you mentioning that you avoid relationships.”

Instead of getting annoyed at her rudeness, Kaoru-san merely blushed and glanced at the ring on Tomoe’s left hand. “Yeah, I guess it sounds strange, doesn’t it?”

“Not strange, merely uncommon,” Tomoe admitted, trying not to sound too curious. However, being stuck at work for long days, giving everything to her career, she didn’t often have a chance for female companionship. Dear as Kenshin was to her, he was her husband and hardly good for anything that even resembled girl-talk.

Kaoru grinned ruefully, sweeping the longer strands of her bangs behind her ear. “Well, long and short of it is that I don’t need a boyfriend to complicate my life at the moment. I am preparing for my thesis and I have a lot on my plate right now. Yet, despite that… I like sex.”

“Oh.” Tomoe gasped and raised her hand in front of her mouth.

From the looks of it, even Kaoru-san wasn’t as nonchalant about the admission as she tried to seem. Well, if the redness on her cheeks was anything to go by.

“Sorry, that was most likely too much information.”

“No, not at all!” Tomoe hurried to reassure. “I assumed it was something of the sort, but I simply wasn’t prepared for such frank words. Please, take no offense! I wasn’t judging you, no, heaven forbid – I even hoped it was so, because…”

Pausing to draw breath, Tomoe blinked – her thoughts nearly short-circuiting to what she had almost blurted out. It was just a sexual fantasy, an idea she had harbored for years but hadn’t ever dared to voice out loud. Not even to Kenshin, because it really was rather dirty and she didn’t want to distress him with it.

After all, porn was far from reality and such desires were better left unmentioned.

“You hoped that I liked sex, because…?” Kaoru trailed off, nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

There was no suspicion, not even hint of judgment in that gaze. Just honest curiosity from an absolute stranger she would never have to see again. Tomoe drew a breath and looked down. The temptation of speaking about such things for the first time with like-minded individual was too strong to ignore.

The street was utterly empty, the rain and darkness having driven people inside. No one would hear her speak, no one but Kaoru-san. Tomoe raised her right hand to play with her ring, trying to gather courage. “I hoped that you liked sex, because… ah, well, I wished for some insight. That’s all.”

“On what..? Marriage?” Kaoru-san scoffed. “I am afraid I know nothing about that.”

“Why is that everybody assumes a middle-aged woman is having trouble with her marriage?” Tomoe snorted, not even bothering to hide her distaste at the thought. “No, I have a wonderful husband and I love him dearly. But sometimes I wish I was braver, that I would dare to speak of sex and fantasies and try new things more easily.”

The relief in Kaoru-san expression was obvious. “Fantasies? Oh, I can talk about those for hours. It’s a fun subject. So shoot away – trust me, you can’t come up with anything worse than a horde of high-school boys at kendo camp.”

“You practice kendo as well?” Tomoe smiled tentatively, somehow feeling even more at ease after this sliver of information. Kenshin might have given up practicing years ago, but his swords still rested on their stand at the living room. “But I digress, I think. Well, to put it plainly, I am a photographer and I enjoy watching things and taking my time to observe the details.”

“Oh? You mean like filming? That isn’t a particularly rare or even difficult fantasy to fulfill. Or at least I have met quite a few people who like that and I did have an ex who insisted on filming, now that I mention it.” Kaoru frowned thoughtfully. “I made sure that all files were destroyed when we cut ties, though. And he knows I’ll have his balls if the videos pop up anywhere.”

Tomoe shook her head, amazed at the mischievous spirit and cheer optimism in Kaoru-san’s words.

“I admit filming could be interesting, but I was referring to something more direct. You see, my husband is very good-looking, yet he is extremely attentive to my pleasure. I never have the chance to observe him, or see him swept away by feelings. So for the longest time, I have had this desire to see someone else making love to him and bringing out that pleasure, the sheer range of sensations a person can experience during sex.” Tomoe paused and looked aside, “I’m sorry, that was most likely too much.”

“I, ah…"

Kaoru-san’s eyes were wide and she was looking at her strangely.

”…I am sorry. I shouldn’t have unloaded such personal matters to you,” Tomoe apologized again, unsure what else to say.

"No, no, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Kaoru san waved her hands awkwardly. “I, ah – I was just touched by your story. I mean, that sort of thing, I haven’t ever heard anything like that. And I don’t mean it in a bad way! Gods, why can’t I think straight – I mean, I understand your trouble and I guess I couldn’t even suggest hiring a pro for that either?”

And right at that moment, the foremost feeling storming over everything else was relief. Tomoe blinked, utterly floored by the fact that Kaoru-san didn’t find her fantasy weird. Well, she did – but it was clear that she didn’t think it dirty, something to condemn and judge. Instead, the younger woman’s first thought was to consider how to make it possible.

“Kenshin wouldn’t ever agree to hire a woman for sex,” Tomoe admitted with a thoughtful frown. “I am not even sure he would agree to go to some club or ask around for anyone interested in such a thing either. I don’t know. It’s all rather ridiculous. How could I even suggest such a thing? I love my husband. Yet, at the same time I can’t imagine that seeing someone else bringing him joy could change what we have… but it’s a rather scandalous proposal, isn’t it?”

“Well, I don’t think so,” Kaoru-san murmured thoughtfully. “You would just need someone open-minded who wouldn’t mind a bit of waiting and negotiation. I mean, that sort of stuff requires openness and honesty. You need to make sure everyone is on the same page and it’s something all could enjoy.”

The warmth flooding in her chest had become a nearly painful ache, yet it wasn’t a bad feeling – merely overwhelming. Tomoe paused, tilting her head to the side to study this stranger who had taken her most shameful thoughts and brought them out in the open, like they weren’t only possible, but at her very reach.

Perhaps it was the madness of the moment, but right then she couldn’t help but to realize that she rather liked this Kaoru Kamiya. And more, she knew someone who would like her just as much.

“Kaoru-san, would you…”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell you are doing, girl? Even for you, this is stupid,” Kaoru grumbled to herself, leaning her head against the soft padding of the coffee shop’s booth seat. Nervous energy kept her tapping her knee even despite her best tries to relax while she waited for her… date.

 _Well, it’s not exactly a date,_ she hastily corrected herself, biting her lip and dug her phone from her bag to check again the message she had gotten from Tomoe-san.

Somehow, a mere innocuous meeting and random act of kindness had led her to agree meeting with Tomoe-san’s husband. To discuss… Well, no, this was just a meeting. Two people meeting each other and seeing whether the whole idea was even possible, if this was something they could even consider trying.

Even Tomoe-san had been unsure if her husband would agree to the idea.

So no, there was no obligation to do anything she didn’t want to. While Kaoru readily admitted to having felt touched by Tomoe-san’s story and being grateful for the help she had gotten that night, she had standards, too. No matter what any prissy rich boy said, she wasn’t in any way, shape, or form loose with her affections.

Liking casual sex didn’t mean going just for anybody, or willingly jumping into a stranger’s bed after a mere introduction.

_No, I know what I want and what I like, and that’s all that matters. It’s no crime to like sex, not for a woman of this day and age._

_So what if I don’t want to find anyone permanent yet?_

Kaoru huffed and turned her face to enjoy the afternoon sun shining on her table through the window. The streets were busy with wayfarers. Perhaps she could entertain herself with people watching while she was waiting.

However, before her eyes could catch anyone interesting to observe, the doorbell to the shop rang and the front door opened. The rush of autumn wind rushing inside was startling, but the customer was far more so.

He was a notably good-looking man, if in an unconventional manner.  

Firstly, he was short, not much taller than her, and he had long red hair tumbling down his back. Unusual to say the least, doubly so for a man. A gruesome cross-shaped scar marred his left cheek, but did nothing to distract her gaze from the delicate, almost fey line of his jaw, the smoothness of his skin, or his startlingly pretty violet eyes.

Almost unconsciously, Kaoru licked her lips.

 _What a pretty man. I wonder if…?_  

She cut off the train of thought her mind had begun to take. She looked aside, aghast, chastising herself. Now was not the time to be looking at men.

She was here for a purpose and that purpose was waiting for Tomoe-san’s husband. Scowling to herself, she tapped her phone again, browsing quickly through the message chain to check if she had misunderstood the time or place for the meeting, because Mr. Himura should be arriving any minute now…

“Ah, Miss Kamiya-san…?"

A soft voice interrupted her and Kaoru gasped, glancing up to meet the gaze of the redhead standing before her, his whole manner screaming awkwardness.

 _…What on earth?_  Kaoru blinked in befuddlement. "Uh, yeah? What about it?"

"Oro!” The redhead gasped, a faint blush rising to color his cheeks as he swallowed, once, twice, before stammering, “Err, that is to say, this unworthy one’s wife, Himura Tomoe, asked this one to meet with you, that she did.”

“Tomoe did…? Wait, _you_ are Kenshin?” Kaoru yelped loudly and slapped her hand over her mouth, just in time to keep from bursting into incoherent babbling out of sheer shock.

“Errr, yes… that is so,” he murmured softly, his blush intensifying a shade. After a moment’s consideration, he settled gingerly in the chair opposite hers without even unbuttoning his stylish, dark red woolen over-coat.

Kaoru couldn’t help but gape. “…but, how – I mean, Tomoe-san, she is –“

Gods, there was no way she could say it! Because even if Tomoe wasn’t old per se, there was this distinct air of grace, a sense of well-preserved maturity lingering around her that had Kaoru automatically guessing her age closer to forty than thirty. Kenshin, on the other hand…

 _If he is older than me by more than a year or two, I’ll eat my shoes._ Kaoru gaped, trying to gather her nerves.

A look of wary acceptance settled on his face. “You are surprised, that you are.”

“Well, not exactly… You are just not what I was expecting, that’s all,” Kaoru finally hedged, taking a sip of her cold coffee. The bitterness made her cough, and she hacked her chest, wheezing. “I, ah – I need to get a new cup. Err, do you want something, too?”

“Ah, well…” He frowned and rose to his feet. “Perhaps that would be a good idea, that it would. However this unworthy one would be happy to –”

“Nope. I’ll pay my own stuff.” Kaoru cut his offer before he could even voice it, well familiar with the expectation that gentlemen should pay for dates. Nevertheless, as far as she was concerned, this wasn’t a date, merely a meeting with another who shared something in common. “However, there is no rule that we can’t order separately, now is there?”

Whatever it was that she had done right, something clearly struck a chord in him and worked wonders to ease his tension. Shaking his head, he smiled his agreement and followed her to the counter.

Thankfully, the coffee-shop was nearly empty and there wasn’t any queue, giving them ample time to make their choices. As a university student, Kaoru practically lived on caffeine and cheerfully picked up her second large cup, splurging cream generously to offset the brew’s bitterness. Kenshin was a quiet shadow at her side, pouring himself a small cup without any sweeteners.

It threw her assumptions aside, again.

For some reason, she had expected him to have a sweet tooth, just like the stereotype pretty boy.

After paying for their own drinks as agreed, they settled back in the booth she had first chosen, the quiet corner by the windows. It wasn’t that there were no other options, but he just followed her lead unassumingly, not protesting her choices or making any move to assert his preferences.

It was a small thing. Most people wouldn’t even pay notice to it, but for a girl who had grown up among boys’ harsh games, who had fought tooth and nail to earn their acknowledgement to her skills in her chosen sport, to gain their respect as a person whose opinion mattered just as much as theirs, it was strangely touching to have a man defer to her choices so easily.  

“I, ah –” Kaoru cleared her throat, thinking how to broach the subject. “Err, so what did Tomoe tell you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“That you met and somehow you two ended up talking about sexual fantasies.” Kenshin frowned, “Which is not bad by itself, but this one can’t quite understand how he ended up into the discussion. Miss Kamiya, this unworthy one loves his wife and doesn’t make a habit of looking at other women, that he doesn’t.”

“That was what Tomoe said to me as well.” Kaoru nodded, oddly relieved by his skepticism. “You know, this fantasy of hers, there is no pressing need for us to do anything about it. The only reason why I am here is because I was curious and thought it was something I could, at the very least, talk about.”

Kenshin paused to digest her comment, dipping his spoon into his coffee and mixing it. The motion had no practical purpose; his drink being simple filtered coffee with no additions, but it seemed to give his hands something to do. Finally, he sighed and met her eyes. “She did say that she didn’t wish to pressure this one into anything this one didn’t want to do, that she did. And it isn’t that this unworthy one has any real objection against you either, Miss Kamiya, but…”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Kaoru dared to finish for him.

His eyes softened and he nodded.

She couldn’t even tell how much she appreciated that stark honesty and somehow, she found herself smiling gently. “I don’t mind. If I am entirely honest myself, I think it’s best to take this slow. You see, I am not comfortable sleeping with just anyone either. I like to get to know my partners first before breaching the subject of the bedroom.”

“Oh,” he gasped softly.

“So you see, you are not the only one having doubts about this.” Kaoru smiled again, more playful this time and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. “So let’s start this again. Hi! I’m Kamiya Kaoru, twenty-four years old, and a university student with an education major. Right now, I’m preparing for my thesis. Don’t ask me about the subject – I haven’t got the foggiest yet. And what else? Oh right, I’m the assistant master in my father’s Kendo style and teach part time in Maekawa-sensei’s dojo. That’s about it, actually. That’s me in a nutshell. How about you?”

He hid his eyes behind his long bangs and a strange gasp escaped from his mouth, one that was followed by others and it took a while to Kaoru realize that he was laughing. Finally, he lifted his face, meeting her gaze again, his violet eyes shining brightly. The smile that rose to his lips was utterly enchanting, if a little shy and it caused a funny feeling tingling in her stomach.

“This one is Himura Kenshin, that I am. And, ah – oro! Well, this one spends his days mostly at goodwill and other charities, helping them with whatever is needed.”

Kaoru blinked, glancing at his choice of attire – slacks, dress-shirt and that eye-catching overcoat. Not exactly the sort of look she would have expected from someone in a low paying job. “Charity work? Do you work in administration or something?”

"Ah, not as such. This one helps them out with whatever they need, from carrying and packing donations, to handing things to the needy. Anything – well, as long as this one isn’t expected to assist in the office, though. One never had the chance to finish his high school and anything more complicated than basic calculations tends to go right over this one’s understanding,” Kenshin explained sheepishly, “and the further this one stays from computers, the better.”

“What? How old are you and where have you been hiding to have avoided computers? Even Doctor Gensai isn’t so skeptical about the technology and he is over sixty!” Kaoru grinned, thoroughly charmed.

Kenshin tensed slightly, his smile becoming more forced. “Ah, around…”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to insult,” Kaoru hurried to apologize, not quite sure what in her teasing comment could have caused this reaction, but at the same time, not wanting to push him further. “It’s none of my business. I was just being nosy.”

“Oro! No, it’s fine, so it is,” he reassured her and grinned. “But to answer your question, Miss Kaoru, this one is thirty-five.”

“Eeeeh?! Thirty-five? What? How is that possible? You look closer to twenty-five, twenty-six tops.”

“…Thank you.”

"No seriously, what did you do to stay that young looking? I mean, that’s seriously mind blowing. Consider me awed, here.” Kaoru babbled incoherently, trying not to stare but he was making it seriously difficult.

His laugh was full of genuine surprise but skeptic as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Gods, _everything_ this man did was ridiculously appealing.

“Well, there are two sides to everything, that there are,” Kenshin added softly. “While this one has grown to accept his looks, occasionally it would be easier to look older, that it would. For example, whenever this one wishes to go anywhere with his wife.”

“Awwh, yeah – I can imagine,” Kaoru murmured sympathetically, easily understanding his point. While Tomoe-san was a very beautiful woman and undoubtedly they looked good as a couple, most people would be quick to draw unfavorable assumptions just out of their apparent age difference. “It has to be awkward, especially considering that Tomoe-san can’t be that much older than you.”

“She has less than three years on this one, to be frank. And we married young, that we did. It has been nearly fifteen years since then, but it has gone so fast…”

The look in his eyes was tender, speaking of untold memories and the sort of emotion that books and movies always tried to describe, but what Kaoru hadn’t believed could ever happen in real life. Her breath caught and she swallowed, awed despite herself and the bitter disappointments that had tainted her own early attempts at dating right after her father’s death.

“Tomoe means the world to you,” Kaoru whispered, caught by the emotion rising in her chest.

Kenshin nodded, and inhaled softly. “She does, and that’s why, whatever she wants, this one will always try his best to make it happen. Even if the matter is strange, or something this one hasn’t ever thought about.”

Nodding slowly, Kaoru reached over the table to take his hand. His skin was cool, but there were scars and hint of calluses on his fingers and palms.

They were hands of a working man, promising more than mere words could; steadiness, safety and caring.

He tensed at her touch, but didn’t pull away and she met his gaze evenly. “The last thing on earth I want to do is to step between you two. Tomoe helped me when I was down and I’d like to repay that. More, I like her. She is someone I could easily consider a friend.” Kaoru paused to draw breath. “That goes for you too, Kenshin.”

His eyes widened.

She smiled.

“So, let’s take this slow and see if we can make her fantasy come true, alright?”

 

* * *

 

Tomoe had said to him that he would like Miss Kaoru.

Even during that first date, as much as Kenshin hesitated to call it that, it had been obvious to him why she would think so. It wasn’t that Miss Kaoru was the most beautiful of women, nor the most intelligent or personable, yet there was something far rarer than all those traits combined in her.

Whatever Miss Kaoru did, every action and emotion flashing through her expressive eyes was true. There were no lies or deceit in her. She lived and breathed and shared all that emotion with people around her. Simply put, in her company, he found himself laughing and smiling.

It was enchanting… and absolutely impossible.

He loved his wife.

He had never even thought he could find himself thinking of any other woman.

And yet it was Tomoe who had presented this wish for him and he knew exactly how shy she was about requesting anything personal from him. No, those moments could be counted with the fingers of one hand only, so rare they were.

That was the reason why he had done his best to keep an open mind, let himself to be pulled into this madness and agreed for a second date with Miss Kaoru. To get to know her better, to discuss and consider this impossibility like mature adults they were.

That second date was followed by two more, before Kenshin finally admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe his wife had a point. They had been married for nearly fifteen years. The bonds that tied them together were strong enough to have weathered far worse storms; sickness, horror and painful mistakes. Together they had survived and even prospered through everything that had been pitted against them. It wasn’t like just a little bit of kinky sex could destroy what they had.

And he did like Miss Kaoru.

Still, it took some soul searching before he could admit to himself that the idea of making love to Miss Kaoru in his wife’s presence wasn’t distasteful at all. Actually, the more he kept thinking about it, the easier the thought became – even exiting, if he was perfectly honest.  

So a few weeks after the bomb was first dropped in his lap, after he had taken time to prepare for all the fears and concerns that came to his mind about venture like this; arranging tests for them all to check for venereal diseases, making sure birth-control was up to date and what not, Kenshin gave his agreement for inviting Miss Kaoru to their apartment for the night.

Yet, for all his hesitations, he hadn’t thought of the possibility he could feel nervous about this.

But now that there was a stranger in their bedroom, it was like a shock of electricity was running beneath his skin, all his clothing sat awkwardly and he couldn’t quite stop himself from feeling like he hadn’t prepared enough.

Tomoe was lounging in the arm-chair he had moved to the corner of their bedroom just for this purpose, looking at him through half-veiled eyes, her manner reserved and cool as it always was. Her apparent calmness was the only reason he hadn’t made his excuses to escape.  

In contrast, Miss Kaoru was lying on the bed, wearing nothing but her underwear, her hair tied up messily with a ribbon. The cute pale blue lacy bra complimented her petite figure marvelously, nearly asking him to touch and explore her full breasts.

“…This one is being rather stupid, isn’t he?” Kenshin swallowed and tried to tug his tie looser.

“There is nothing wrong about having fears,” Miss Kaoru remarked at him comfortingly, nodding to Tomoe. “I think all of us are slightly intimidated.”

Tomoe huffed her agreement, but didn’t offer any words – merely gathered her long legs in front of her, snuggling deeper in the chair as she sometimes did when she felt vulnerable.

Kenshin wanted to curse himself for tarnishing her moment like this with his stupid uncertainties. He was a man and it wasn’t like the bedroom or the acts therein held any mysteries for him. Not after fifteen years of loving marriage and the stuff he had seen in his tumultuous youth.  

Stepping closer, he tugged his tie from his neck, sat at the edge of the bed and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt.

Miss Kaoru smiled slowly, propping herself upright on her arm, unabashedly admiring the view.

It encouraged him and he smiled back shyly, reaching to stroke a strand of her longer bangs behind her ear. Her hair was soft. The small sound she made went straight to his bloodstream, forcing his pulse to beat faster.

Slowly, he traced his fingers on her jaw and tilted her head to kiss her.

It was nothing but a whisper of a kiss, his lips brushing against hers. But it was different; the feel, the angle of the kiss, even the taste of her raspberry lip balm, the smell of her floral shampoo… Everything about it was different than his wife’s and that newness was unbelievably exciting.

Kenshin pulled back, just enough to meet her eyes and smiled. “Ah, forgive this unworthy one’s directness.”

“Directness?” She blinked, then let out a breathless laugh. “I have been sitting here creaming my panties for fifteen minutes just waiting for you to act. There is nothing direct about you, Mr. Himura.”

Her complaint was delivered with a grumbling tone, and he couldn’t help but to burst into laughter. While there was a grain of truth in her words, it didn’t keep him from noticing the amusement tingling in her wonderfully expressive blue eyes. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Kenshin countered, “Heaven forbid for a to man prefer taking things slowly.”

“There is slow, and then there is _slow_.” Miss Kaoru grinned, and inched backwards in the bed. “Now, come here, tiger. Let’s see if you can do more than kiss.”

The challenge was clear and Kenshin huffed, shaking his head fondly. He rose to unbuckle his belt and slipped out of his comfortably worn slacks. The merriment dancing in her eyes, that flirting smile… oh yes, he could do this.

Kenshin crawled across the king-sized bed, settling next to her and kissed her again.

She tilted her head back and parted her lips, eagerly allowing him free rein and gods, did she even know what she did to him? Suddenly, he was glad he had shed his trousers because they would have become painful to wear.

His left hand tracing her jaw, he kissed her, time and time again. The wet heat, the sensuality and unabashed courage in her every act encouraging him to do more. He trailed his fingers down her neck, to the dip between her collarbones, even lower still.

The bra, why was she wearing a bra?

Kenshin pulled back for breath and moved lower, leaning to press kisses to her neck, while his hands wandered down her side, trying to reach behind her back to unclasp the lacy contraption that had no business being there. Her breathless laughter was the only warning he got as she arched her back, allowing him more space to work on.

The bra was somewhat different than what his wife preferred, but it was familiar enough that it didn’t take but a few fumbling tries before he got it loose. He tugged it away with her eager assistance.

Gods, her breast were just as he had imagined: perky and firm and they fit perfectly into his hands. He leaned down to kiss them, first the one in the right, then the left one.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly, the noise fueling the fire in his veins burning even hotter.

Trailing his fingers on her milky skin, he took time to devotedly worship her left nipple, suckling and nibbling it with utter delight. He kept his touches gentle, ever so gentle, because he had time to tease and lay gentle siege to her nerves, to bring her arousal higher.

“Nnnghh, gods, you are horrible tease – don’t torture me so!” she whined, her gasps becoming louder, more urgent.

“Ah, but it’s good, isn’t it?” Kenshin smiled, and then subtly, just out of the corner of his eye glanced to his wife. Tomoe’s eyes were wide and she was breathing harder. Her skirt was inched upwards, her hand somewhere south, her panties and stockings abandoned on the floor.  

 _So, it was true…_ Kenshin blinked, nodding to himself, the last of his fears soothed by the sight. _If she is enjoying this… then perhaps, there is no reason this one can’t do so as well._

Leaning down to suckle at Miss Kaoru’s perky breast again, he let himself adore every single sound and whine his touches drew out of her. It was music his fingers and tongue set rhythm to, and it pleased something deep down in his soul, this knowledge, even pride that he could bring this feeling to her.

Right here, if nowhere else, he could be just a man and cherish in her pleasure.

Yet, she wouldn’t stand for it much longer.

Miss Kaoru was many things, but patience wasn’t on the list and sure enough, just a moment later, her moan became lower and she buried her fingers in his hair, pushing him down. She all but growled when she demanded, “Dammit, go lower already!”

Kenshin couldn’t quite hold back his fond laughter. “Yes. Yes, of course, my lady.”

Trailing kissed to her well-toned abs, he stroked her thigh, hooking his fingers below her underwear. It was a simple pair, matching the blue bra in color but not in style. Soft fabric lacked decorations and sexy designs, having a practical edge to it that he couldn’t help but think suited the athletic and head-strong woman he had come to know these past few weeks.

Slowly he tugged the panties down to her knees, letting her kick them off eagerly.

She was biting her lower lip, tensing slightly in anticipation as he pushed her legs wider and settled to lie between them. And yet, the very first puff of air to nether lips glistening in arousal had her moaning.

Kenshin wet his lips before spreading her folds open and lavishing a long lick at her most sensitive skin.

“Mmnnnh!” she keened high, shivers racking her form. Her reaction and the musky scent of her arousal went straight down to his cock. He groaned and buried his face against her pussy, inhaling that heady scent and licked, nibbled, stroked and all but ate her juices like a man dying of thirst.

Her fingers tugged at his hair almost painfully, an edge of pain contrasting with the pleasure. Just then, her legs curled around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Gods, how he loved this!

This, this right here was the very best part of lovemaking there was. He could bring her throes of pleasure, enjoy satisfaction the moment brought without needing to pay any attention to the throbbing in his loins, the tense fullness plaguing him that hadn’t yet reached the edge of pain.

“Uh, nngh – more. More, Kenshin!”

“Ah, like this?” He smiled and pulled back, settling to lie on his side and trailing his fingers at her entrance.

“Goddamn tease!” she groaned.

In answer to that taunt, he sunk three fingers into her wet warmth, curling them upwards in search of a certain spot… A second later, he found it and she keened and trashed, like a goddess basking in the emotion, the edge of her orgasm perilously close.

A part of him wanted to bring her down a bit, to ease her high to continue this teasing just a while longer. But then again, this was just the first wave – and damned if he would let that be the last. Kenshin leaned down to suckle at her folds, the center of nerves between them more sensitive than any other spot in a woman’s body and returned to pumping at her core with his fingers.

She was sweating, a wet mess that moaned and thrashed and by gods, she had never been a more enticing sight than at that moment. She was gasping for air, her every whine, every groan echoing inside him and then she tensed, her legs curling around his shoulders like he was the only thing grounding her to this world, her fingers pulling at his hair and she screamed, a torrent of musky warmth flooding his tongue.

The tension drained from her body, the aftershocks twitching through her, and Kenshin rose to sit up, wiping his face with his clean hand and smiled.

Miss Kaoru laid on her back, gasping for breath.

Sweeping the stickiness from his fingers to his dress-shirt, Kenshin glanced at his wife. Tomoe's eyes were wide open and the perspiration made her usually so meticulously straight hair cling to her brow. Her breathing was deep, her shirt open and her skirt hitched upwards to her waist in the most debauchery manner – her most private flesh on display.

His cock twitched at the sight and for a second, the only thing he could think was kneeling before her, licking her juices like he had just done for Miss Kaoru.

_Oh, how perfect it would be…_

He gasped, the thought rousing an aching, almost burning yearning in his chest. Tomoe didn’t usually care for such things, preferring more direct pleasures. She didn’t understand the fascination, why he enjoyed lavishing care to her pussy with his tongue, so it was just part of the foreplay, often rushed and cut short.

_But Miss Kaoru, she didn’t mind this one taking it slow…_

“Earth to Kenshin…” A foot poked his side.

“Oro.” Kenshin blinked at her, pulled out of his thoughts. “Ah, yes… now, where were we again?”

Sparing a glance at Tomoe, Miss Kaoru nodded and patted the bed invitingly. “The part where you get up here to be rewarded, handsome. Damn, you lick pussy like you love it.”

“Well, yes…” Kenshin admitted slowly, a little bit too aware of the heat rising to his cheeks. He swallowed and looked aside, rubbing his sweaty neck, trying to ignore the aching in his loins when he changed position.

Smiling fondly, Miss Kaoru sat up and tilted her head to study him. “Ah, how about that.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. Just an idea.” She smiled, her gaze trailing downwards, stopping at the notable bulge in his magenta boxer shorts. “How would you like to continue?”

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked in befuddlement, before shaking his head slowly. Of course she would ask that! He huffed and glanced at his wife.

Tomoe nodded. Just once, but that was enough. The words couldn’t convey even half what a single glimpse told him. She hadn’t gotten second thoughts. Fear, anxiety or jealousy didn’t plague her. No, she loved him and she was happy, satisfied and yearning for more.

That was all he needed.

“Ah, whatever you would like?” Kenshin offered, turning to look at Miss Kaoru.

She grinned at him, like a cat with a bowl of cream. “Whatever I like? Oh, I can do that. I can definitely do that.”

A shiver raced down his spine, very much alike a jolt of electricity, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what that mischievous look in her eye would include.

Yet, strangely he couldn’t find himself to be nervous anymore.

Kenshin crawled closer to her, settling to lie beside her and kissed her softly. The perspiration on her skin had mostly dried and her breathing had evened out.

She wrinkled her brow at the taste on his lips, but didn’t pull back – instead she tugged his shirt’s collar to pull him closer, spurring him into action once more. He kissed her again, pressing closer to her, his hands stroking her back, while her nimble fingers busied themselves unbuttoning the last of his buttons, to rid him of needless clothing.

It was fine. It was really too hot to be wearing a shirt anyway and he gasped, the coolness of the air hitting his heated skin. She grinned, leaning closer, stroking his naked back with delight, trailing his muscles and scars with the thirst of an explorer. Her kisses were hungry and he tried to match her pace, a haze of the moment intoxicating. He was about to pause to gulp for air when out of nowhere the world spun and the only thing he could see were her eyes; blue and encompassing like the stormy sea.

Her long hair shaded them from the world. She smiled and straightened, sitting up on his lap, grinning at the way he gasped in shock, his mouth falling open.

And then she inched backwards, the valley between her buttocks rubbing against his throbbing erection and by gods, it was like molten lava had replaced his blood.

“Nghh,” Kenshin groaned piteously, the ache in his cock worsening by the second and she just grinned at him, like a goddess of temptation knowing she had won.

“Oh, you do like this…” she murmured in satisfaction and reached behind her to rub his poor aching cock through the cotton of his boxer-shorts.

He grabbed her waist and gasped, “No, don’t!”

“Why not?” She tilted her head, nothing but honest curiosity in her eyes.

He fought to regain his breath, to gather his scattered thoughts despite the aching fullness clouding his mind. “…I, ah… this one doesn’t want to come yet. Not before you have –“

Her fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers, her cool touch a startling contrast to the throbbing heat, and Kenshin fought down a high pitched whine threatening to escape his lips.

”So that’s what you meant, Tomoe.”

Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to keep breathing, trying to focus past the wave of feelings her touch invoked. It wasn’t easy – he hadn’t ever felt like this, this strange vulnerability. Yet he couldn’t tackle her down either.

"You really don’t think about your own pleasure at all.”

“What…?” Kenshin gasped, trying to clear his gaze.

Miss Kaoru frowned in thought, and yet, her hand never stopped its rubbing motion on his length.

It was nearly impossible to think.

Her touch was steady and firm, rubbing up and down, up and down, before reaching to fondle his sack, one of her fingers wandering even _lower_.

“Ah!” Kenshin’s eyes shot wide open and he struggled to sit up.

She paused, but didn’t pull back, her finger trailing light circles on sensitive skin not meant to be touched. Not pressing inside, but waiting.

_Waiting for what?_

_Surely, she can’t mean…_  Kenshin gaped. A red blush raging on his cheeks. He swallowed, his throat gone dry. “Miss Kaoru, what… Err, that is to say…"

“This… this is something I have found many guys do enjoy. Even if at first they seem doubtful about it,” she explained, her finger offering a gentle stroke, as if to prove a point. “Is this impossible? Something you absolutely can’t try?”

Exhaling softly, he tried not to think about the shivers her actions caused. Yet, now that the first shock had passed, the light strokes weren’t exactly bad. Merely strange.

"I… I don’t know,” Kenshin admitted slowly, glancing at his wife’s direction. However, Tomoe was leaning forward, not shying away like he would have thought. “I, ah, well… That is to say…”

It was difficult to find words, because, well, such a thing was embarrassing. He hadn’t ever thought about it. But Miss Kaoru’s thoughtful gaze, even Tomoe’s obvious curiosity from the sidelines, made him stop and think. Would it hurt nothing but his pride to try?

So he closed his eyes and nodded, letting himself fall back to the bed.

“Tomoe-san, could you bring the lube from my handbag?” He heard Miss Kaoru’s voice call out and Tomoe’s murmured agreement, followed by footsteps leaving the room.

A dark form leaned over him, blocking the ceiling light from shining directly into his eyes.

It was Miss Kaoru. Of course it was her. Kenshin exhaled softly, trying not to think about what he had just agreed to. She allowed him the grace of silence, merely stroking his bangs from his brow and kissed him softly.

“Here,” Tomoe said, handing a small plastic bottle to Miss Kaoru, who accepted it with a smile. It was innocuous and small, filled with clear liquid and merely the thought of its purpose made him uncomfortable.

Tomoe noticed it and stepped closer to stroke his scarred cheek gently. She dropped a kiss to his lips, her dark eyes soft and soothing his fears with ease.

 _Who cares about pride, anyways?_ Kenshin thought blithely. He had a beautiful, wonderful wife and as long as he had her acceptance, he could do anything.

And Miss Kaoru, the spitfire of a woman, was sitting by his side, holding a bottle of lube in her hands. Smiling confidently, she asked, “Are you ready to have your mind blown?”

It was a cheesy comment, but her confidence was catching and Kenshin scoffed a laugh. “This one believes it if it happens. But yes, sure.”

“That’s the spirit.” She grinned and set the bottle aside, leaning to drop a kiss to his chest. It tickled, and he gasped, trying not to shy away from her touch. She reached to pull him closer, trailing kisses to his neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin while her left hand moved south, returning to stroke his cock through his underwear.

Gasping, Kenshin leaned his head back. Why had he ever thought cotton was comfortable fabric? There was nothing soft about it now, not when her touches reminded him of nerves he didn’t even remember existing. His cock was hardening again, twitching – its confides not yet painful, but definitely uncomfortable.

She seemed to notice it as well. She frowned and tugged at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down, away from his heated skin. There was not an inch of shame or shyness left in him. No, the cool air felt absolutely wonderful against his nakedness and he lifted his hips, helping her to get rid of his underwear.

“My, my, what do we have in here…” she teased, grabbing his cock firmly in her grip.

Kenshin groaned at the sensation, far past witty banter – his blood flow somewhere else than in his brain.  

Grinning in delight, like the teasing little tanuki she was, Miss Kaoru leaned over him to kiss his lips. Her tongue swept past all the modicum of reserve he had and he yielded to her touch, trying to survive the sensations she roused.

Her kisses moved downwards to his neck and his chest, then down his abs and lower still. It was a relief because it kept him from drowning in her passion, but it was torture too, because it made his blood surge like fire in his veins. The heat in his loins becoming throbbing, an aching fullness in his cock and balls. Her lips, her beautiful, clever, mischievous lips, were close enough to the source of his pain that he could feel her breath tingling on his skin.

So close, but not close enough.

It was unfair.

This was the worst torture he knew and he wanted to bury his fingers in her hair and push her head downwards just an inch, to beg and demand, whatever it took for her to give him mercy.

The only thing he could see were her lips, so close, so close – and then she swallowed him whole, enveloping his entire length in the wet cavern of her mouth and he _moaned_ , nearly sobbing in relief, so focused on that impossibly good feeling that he didn’t even notice something wet and slippery pushing inside him.

She pulled back, her lips leaving the head of his cock with a wet pop, just like she was playing with a lollipop. Then she smiled and blew gently on his length, her breath a whisper of wind on skin glistening with her saliva and looked up at him, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Not as bad as you feared?” she asked, stroking her finger against his inner walls, before slipping out and pushing back in even deeper, her knuckles pressing the nerves just below his sack and he couldn’t quite hold back his groan.

“Uugh…”

That feeling, it was difficult to put into words.

Kenshin gasped for breath, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. However, the thing was, it didn’t feel like much at all.

Strange to be sure, but it didn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable or anything. Definitely not worth the stigma he had come to associate with such a thing, listening to men at work. Not worth the disgust and sneers he had heard back in that hell of enforced boredom behind bars, before he had married Tomoe. Even the fleeting thought of that time was jarring and Kenshin mumbled the only thing coming to his mind. “Oro… well, it isn’t likely to make this one gay, that it isn’t.”

“Is that old hoodwink still going around?” Miss Kaoru snorted in disbelief. “No, this is just something fun people can do, and if done right, this can be very good indeed.”

To follow up her words, she pushed her finger in deeper and curled it upwards, searching for something…

“Ah!” Kenshin yelped, arching his back at the jolt of electricity pulsing through his veins, going straight to his cock.

“…and that is the reason why many men I have known have come to like this,” Miss Kaoru observed, twisting her finger inside him, before pulling out and pressing two inside at the same time.

Kenshin panted and fell to his back, staring at the ceiling blindly.

_This is… this is absolutely impossible._

Her fingers wiggled inside him, stretching his ass, pumping in and out and somehow, something somewhere at the back of his mind found that it wasn’t bad at all.

Not in the least.

_Gods, who is this woman?_

Miss Kaoru was smiling at him, her eyes gleaming like she knew exactly what the hell she was doing to him and she pushed deeper, curled her fingers again.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and clutched his hands at the sheet, trying to keep from screaming out loud.

In and out, just simple strokes in places not meant to be stroked. And yet, the heat was back, the sweat rising on his skin and the throbbing fullness returning to his loins. What..? He couldn’t possibly like this. There was no way…

A third finger found its way inside, stretching him almost painfully and even that wasn’t off-putting. It only served to contrast her gentler strokes and the waves of pleasure she was goading out of him. Drawing his heels against the mattress, he thrashed and moaned, trying desperately to keep from squirming. His hips bucked upwards nevertheless, and he shivered, every nerve in his body alive and aware of the gentle torment she was bestowing upon him.

And still she smiled, her breath becoming deeper with excitement, her eyes drinking in every inch of his naked skin. Every scar, every shivering muscle, every unwitting action, and every sound escaping his lips despite his best attempts to stay silent. It as if all she wanted was to see how far she could push him and it was so _unfair_.

It was too much; far too many things, far too many feelings to handle. Kenshin groaned, arching upwards, gripping the sheet with enough force to turn his knuckles white and a high pitched whine rose from his chest–

“That’s it, you can scream –”

Her fingers stroking and prodding and teasing nerves he hadn’t even known existed. His cock was nothing but a throbbing, leaking mess and he couldn’t even remember when he had last managed to hold off an orgasm this long, to let the pressure build up this high.

“Yes, scream for me, Kenshin.”

And then she swallowed him whole, sucked hard, her fingers pressing on _that spot_ inside him and the thin line he had been holding onto just snapped.

“AAAAAaaaahhhhHH!"

The thunder struck him, the white flashing in his eyes as the orgasm shot through him, the waves of warmth and _release_ flooding his nerves as the painful pressure escaped his cock, leaving nothing but emptiness in its place.

Kenshin gulped for breath, all the need to move leaving him, tranquil tiredness easing the aftershocks passing through him.

Her fingers slipped out of his ass with a wet slurp, and he heard her wallow.

She licked her lips and swallow again.

 _…uh, what?_  

He blinked tiredly, raising his head just enough to see her wiping her face. It took him embarrassingly long to connect the dots, but when he did, he couldn’t help but to gape. "You swallowed?"

She shot him a look. “Of course, it would have been a huge mess otherwise.”

“Uh…” he mumbled, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks. He hadn’t even thought of that. It wasn’t like this sort of thing happened in real life…

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just an acquired taste,” Miss Kaoru interrupted his jumbled thoughts, patting his naked thigh fondly.  “Speaking of mess… Tomoe-san, could I borrow your shower? I’m dripping all over your sheets.”

“Yes, of course – I thought you might like that, actually. I left you a fresh towel in the bathroom." His wife perked.

"Great!!” Miss Kaoru smiled, slipping out of the bed with grace. “It’s down the hallway?”

His wife rose to stand as well, smoothing her skirt down. “Yes, second door to the left. Please, make yourself at home.”

“I will! Thanks!”

 

* * *

 

 

Tomoe watched Kaoru-san stretch luxuriously, arching her back and easing her hands far above her head before heading down the corridor, entirely at ease in her skin. And somehow, instead of feeling jealous of that athletic, well-toned body and bouncy breasts, Tomoe found an entirely different feeling rise in her chest.

Admiration.

There was no way she could act that relaxed, almost natural in a situation like this. And it was an _act_ – at least judging by the look Kaoru-san had given her and her husband.

Tomoe sighed.

Kenshin was tired and pretty zoned-out in post orgasm bliss in a way she hadn’t often had a chance to see him reach. She walked to him, settling gingerly beside him and stroked his sweaty brow.

“How do you feel?” she asked softly, marveling how long it took him to blink, how his beautiful violet eyes took a moment to focus on her.

“Oroo…ah, that is to say – good, but tired.”

“You look like it. I haven’t seen you like this in a long while. I have missed it.”

“…sorry?”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I don’t even know when or how we lost this. But now is not the time to speak of such things,” she murmured soothingly, leaning to kiss him slowly.

His lips tasted strange, but it was a good strange.

Trying for a smile, Tomoe met his eyes. “Thank you, beloved.”

He smiled and turned, just enough to reach his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

She went willingly, easing herself to lie beside him, letting him bury his face in her breasts. It felt good to enjoy his touch, his solid warmth against her and she reached out to stroke his back, feeling strangely tender – clean, almost raw, like something bad and grimy had been scrubbed away. Old regrets, perhaps?

Finally he exhaled and looked up, resting his scarred cheek against her bosom. A hint of concern flashed in his eyes, before he asked softly, almost shyly, “Was this good for you, too?”

Tomoe paused, how could she explain?

Were there even words to describe how good it had felt to see his pleasure? To have a chance to observe it so, to marvel at every noise, every one of his expressions, or the sheer emotion she had been given a chance to witness?

No, words felt terribly inadequate right now. She swallowed and reached to take his hand, guiding it slowly to the waistline of her skirt and slipping underneath it.

“Oh,” he gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

She didn’t relent, pushing his fingers to stroke her arousal, the sticky warmth all over her sex before letting go.

He continued to explore her folds gently, his fingers traveling in the slippery mess. Finally, he looked up at her, something fragile in his eyes, “…you came.”

“I did. Just by watching you and stroking myself,” Tomoe confirmed, knowing exactly why it was a big deal for him.

All these years they had been married, he had always struggled to bring her pleasure, to bring her over the edge of orgasm. Yet, it was always a chore. No matter the foreplay, his skill with his fingers or tongue, anything short of good old fashioned fucking didn’t do much for her. And even then, it wasn’t guaranteed she would reach a release.

It was something that frustrated him to no ends.

She was sorry about it, but for the longest time she thought that she was just strange and faulty in some way. Or perhaps it was just another thing her cancer and the following surgery had taken from her. Just another sacrifice. Stolen from her like her ability to have children, to raise and nurture a family of their own.

 _…but now, after years and years of trouble, I can feel like this._ Tomoe glanced down at him, shyly trying for a smile. “I don’t know why, but seeing you like that… it was easy. The warmth built up and there was this tension and then…” She shrugged awkwardly, feeling the heat on her cheeks. “It just happened.”

Kenshin’s eyes misted and he blinked, once, twice… and smiled. “I’m glad.”

There was a feeling in her chest, this tender, aching feel – gods; she loved him so much that it almost hurt. Tomoe shook her head and swallowed softly, allowing herself to relax on the bed, just enjoying the moment.

There was no need for words or explanations.

Not anymore.

For the longest while, they laid there, enjoying each other’s presence in silence – until, in the distance, the shower turned off.

“Oro!”

“I’ll go check on her,” Tomoe offered, slipping from beneath him and sitting up. “Take your time, though a shower wouldn’t do you bad either.”

Kenshin blushed, glancing down at his nakedness. “Ah, could you...?”

“I’ll bring you a robe,” she volunteered, knowing exactly how modest he could be. Standing up, she smoothed down her skirt, a bit too aware of her own less than pristine appearance. The walk-in-closet attached to their bedroom provided some help for that. Setting his robe at the edge of the bed, she picked up Kaoru-san’s clothes from the carpet where they had ended up.

Most of the clothes could handle second wear, but the younger woman’s panties certainly couldn’t. Tomoe frowned, wondering what she should do.

In preparation for this night, they had set their guest bedroom ready for Kaoru-san, but it seemed awfully pretentious just to offer her own clothing as a replacement. What was considered appropriate in a situation like this, anyway?

Well, it wasn’t like needless fretting helped. Tomoe exhaled and headed towards the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. “Kaoru-san? I brought your clothes.”

The door opened and she was welcomed with a relieved smile. “Oh good! Thanks, Tomoe-san!”

“Ah, you’re welcome. However, if you would prefer fresh clothing, please help yourself to my wardrobe.” Tomoe paused, not quite sure how to breach the topic of underwear. “Any clothing you would like.”

“Naah, I’m good. Though, I think these panties are done with.”

“Most definitely,” Tomoe remarked blandly, not quite able to keep from staring at the crumpled pair the younger woman was holding up, her brow wrinkled in annoyance.

“Well, it isn’t like this is the first time.” Kaoru-san threw them into the wastebasket and scoffed in amusement. Then, unselfconsciously as always, the younger woman sat on the toilet seat, pulling up her jeans.

“If you want to stay over, we have prepared a room for you.” Tomoe looked aside, more out of her own ingrained sense of modesty than any other reason.

“Uh…thanks, but…”

“But..?”

Kaoru-san didn’t answer immediately; instead she clasped on her bra, shrugging it in place and drew on her colorful t-shirt with similar quick efficiency. “Well, I appreciate the offer. I really do. But, honestly, I hadn’t even considered staying the night. I have a class tomorrow, you see? It is better I head back now, instead of trying to navigate the streets to the Uni in the morning rush of a strange neighborhood.”

“Oh… well, if you are sure.” Tomoe paused. “At least allow me to order a cab for you.”

“No need! I’m perfectly fine with going by bus!” Kaoru-san hurried to reassure her, pulling her hair up in a quick ponytail and securing it tight with her ribbon. “I appreciate the offer and your kindness, Tomoe-san. I truly do, but it's better I go.”

There was something strange in Kaoru-san’s expression, a line of tension in her shoulders that didn’t feel right.

Yet, she had already given her so much, a gift greater than she could ever know and it wasn’t her place to inquire. Tomoe sighed softly. “Then I give you my thanks and wish you a good journey. But please, if you need anything – just give me a call, all right?”

“I, ah… Yeah. Sure,” Kaoru-san stammered, her blue eyes strangely vulnerable. Then the moment was gone just as quickly as it had come and she shook her head. “I’ll be off. Take care, and give my regards to Kenshin.”

“Of course,” Tomoe murmured and stepped aside to watch in silence as the younger woman slipped on her tennis shoes from the alcove, before grabbing her handbag and coat in a hurry. Only at the doorway Kaoru-san paused, but didn’t look back – just a brief hesitation before she left and closed the door shut after her.

A moment later, footsteps echoing in the hallway startled Tomoe from her thoughts.

“Did she leave already?”

“Yes,” Tomoe murmured without turning around.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he hugged her closer. “This one can’t blame her. Though, at the very least this one would have liked to thank her.”

“I would have liked that, too.” She leaned against his chest. “She is an admirable woman… and I like her.”

Kenshin sighed, before admitting quietly, “So do I.”

 

* * *

 

_< …remind you that should you need anything, I’m in your debt. Please, I would like to hear from you. Sincerely yours, Tomoe >_

For the umpteenth time, Kaoru read through the text message and sighed, pushing her cell phone back in her bag.

It had been a week since that night and still, to her never-ending shame, she hadn’t gathered herself enough to reply to any of the messages Tomoe-san had sent her; thanks, inquiries to her well-being, even hesitant invitations for more, should she be interested.

Kaoru gnawed her bottom lip in hesitation, before determinately shoving her hands down her pockets to keep from reaching for the phone again.

No, she absolutely couldn’t answer.

Not yet, not when all she could feel was this burning desire at the pit of her stomach to write yes, damned of the consequences. It would be _easy_ to take what they offered to her, to ease in the arrangement like a piece of a puzzle that had been missing and now found.

She wasn’t stupid. She had a working pair of eyes and she had noticed how much all of them had enjoyed that night. More, she knew that had been just a beginning. There were possibilities, oh so tantalizing possibilities to indulge in her own desires. At least judging by how positively Kenshin had responded. And how Tomoe, too, had rushed to assist…

_Damn it, girl! Stop torturing yourself with this!_

Kaoru exhaled through gritted teeth and shook her head. For all that she liked sex, for all that she struggled to keep her relationships casual, now that she was offered an arrangement that couldn’t become anything more… she ran away like a coward.

It left a sour taste on her tongue, to know exactly why she felt like this.

She liked Kenshin.

More than as a friend, more than any young upstart should even dream of liking someone else’s husband. Least of all the husband of woman whom she had grown to respect and admire.

Yet, she couldn’t help feeling like this, either.

Himura Kenshin was simply a culmination of everything she had ever wanted in a man; handsome, kind, caring, accepting, unassuming, and patient. She could write an essay of qualities she adored in him. He was calm to her fire and in his presence, it was _easy_ to be confident and at ease, no matter how little she was wearing or how outrageous her ideas sounded when given voice.

That had been the reason she had dared to act on her hunch and push him into trying one of her own kinks, and by god, seeing him just take it, trusting her to look after his pleasure… It had been a rush far greater than she could have ever imagined.

What made it both worse and almost tolerable, was seeing how deep, how unshakable his and Tomoe-san’s bond was. They loved each other, truly and the last thing on earth she wanted to do was to tarnish their relationship in any way.

No, it was better she distanced herself and stayed away from temptation, for them and for the sake of her own aching heart. Kaoru huffed and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. Then she tugged her coat around herself and headed out of the university main entrance’s revolving doors out into the snippy weather.

It was surprisingly cold this early in the autumn, the afternoon wind blowing directly from the sea.

“Kaoru! Wait a minute!”

A cheerful voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder, a welcoming smile rising to her lips. “Misao! How was the ethics double lesson?”

“Terrific!” The short, pixie of a woman grinned up at her enthusiastically. “Three hours of listening to Aoshi-sama’s dreamy voice, watching him from the front row. A bliss!”

“And if I asked you to summarize even one of the theories presented…?"

"I would lie through my teeth.” Misao grinned, digging for her sketch-pad from her bag. “However, I did manage to get some good sketches done, if you want to see?”

“You are shameless. But sure, I’d love to.” Kaoru smiled and set to browse through pages worth of pencil drawings depicting a tall man in the middle of a lecture, done in variety of poses. “You are getting faster.”

“Thanks!"

Kaoru shook her head fondly at her friend’s beaming, noting with a raised brow how realistic the anatomy was starting to look. Clearly, the lessons were making Misao good, if not in the subject matter. “Do you need any help with studying? I could at least quiz you, if nothing else.”

“Naw, I’m good.” Misao grinned. “I have no pressing need to pass Aoshi-sama’s class yet. Besides, if I’m struggling with the subject, maybe I could beg for private lessons…?”

“Down girl, or you are going to clue him in to your game.” Kaoru smiled, and passed back the sketch pad. “Though, from the way you have ogled him since freshman year, I would have assumed he’d have caught on already. Or maybe he has and is just playing ignorant?”

“Pish posh, shoo away you naysayers.” Misao waved her hand. “Aoshi-sama will notice me eventually. He is just a busy man, that’s all. But anyways, how is your romantic life going? Oh, sorry, let’s make that sex life. Has anything happened after that prissy boy Tamaki-kun?”

“Oh, nothing special…” Kaoru bit her lip and tried to resist her urge to reach for her phone. “I was on a few dates, but it didn’t work out like I thought it would.”

“Awwh, man… What do you mean?"

The concern in her friend’s eyes was obvious.

All through this week, Kaoru had been battling with her fears and doubts alone. Would it help to ask for a second opinion?

The hell, what could it hurt?

“I, ah…” Kaoru wet her lips. “Have you ever met a guy you really, really shouldn’t fall for? But at the same time, you _know_ he is like everything you have ever wanted in a man; looks, personality, everything… just not for you?”

“Oh, Kaoru…” And for a moment, her friend’s eyes were filled with terrible compassion. Misao shook her head and slapped her on the shoulder and smirked. “A perfect man you can’t get? Oh gee, I wonder, why exactly do you think I have been lurking on the ethics classes for the past two years?”

“…oh” Kaoru gaped, utterly shocked, before bursting out in laughter. “Oh, gods – I have stumbled into just as fucked up mess as you are in!”

“At least it sounds like it!” Misao cheerfully confirmed and wiggled her brows comically. “So what could I help you with? Perhaps some tips how to do your hair in some other style than that boring ponytail? Need any company for clothes shopping? Oh, no… actually, scratch that. Considering this is you, we are definitely starting with cooking lessons lest you kill that guy by accident.”

“I am not that bad of a cook,” Kaoru denied primly, but the look Misao gave her had her laughing again. “Okay, okay – maybe I am exactly that bad. But honestly speaking, I don’t have a rat’s chance of winning him, not to mention I am not even sure if I even want to, because…”

“Because..?”

It was an honest question, but how could she even dream of explaining it without starting from the beginning? The kinky sex, the fact that she had willingly gotten involved with someone who was married… Kaoru paused to think, her eyes spotting a flash of color in the distance.

Even through masses of students coming and going, it was obvious that someone was waiting at the campus gates, someone with a red overcoat.

“Kenshin…” She breathed out with breathless wonder.

That coat, that hair… It could be no one else. Without a second thought, her feet sprang into a run, crossing the distance between them with ease.

He smiled at her. "Miss Kaoru."

"What… What are you doing here?”  

“Oro!” A faint blush rose to his cheeks. “Ah, that is to say, this one wanted to make sure you are alright, that he did. Tomoe, too. You left rather suddenly.”

“Oh, that…” Kaoru looked aside. “I didn’t mean to worry. I just didn’t want to be a bother. I mean, it was kinda big deal for you both and – err…”

“It was an important moment for us,” he interrupted her and inhaled softly, before stepping closer and slowly reaching to stroke her jaw, tilting her chin to meet his gaze. “Thank you.”

Kaoru swallowed dryly, a heat stirring in her veins.

He was so close, here, right now – for her. If she slipped her hands around his neck, into that soft mane of hair… or if she just went onto her tiptoes, she could kiss him.

Gods, how she wanted to!

“I, ah –” Kaoru blushed and looked aside. “Thank you, for your concern – for taking time to come see me.  It means a lot. But I don’t think we should see each other again.”

“Oh…” He gasped softly, thinly veiled guilt and regret flashing on his face as he straightened and took a step backwards. “My pardons, this unworthy one shouldn’t have –“

It was enough for her to feel the worst person on earth.

“No, no – don’t be,” she hurried to explain, reaching to grab his shoulder to keep him from running away and then the words just gushed out. “That night, it was good – far better than I dared to imagine. It just made me realize that I like you a bit too much and that isn’t fair for Tomoe or you.”

His eyes widened. Redness returned to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, before whispering softly, “This unworthy one likes you, too. A bit too much, even.”

His words raised a thrill in her chest, and yet – it was wrong. Kaoru inhaled sharply. “What about Tomoe? Don’t you see what is going to happen? I couldn’t live with myself if anything went wrong with the two of you because of me.”

Instead of the calm acceptance she had come to expect from him, Kenshin snorted and shook his head. “Tomoe said that was what you feared.”

“What?”

“It was that same fear that had this one hesitating and dragging his feet, until Tomoe asked why this one insisted on placing limits to emotion,” Kenshin whispered, reaching to stroke her longer bangs behind her ear. “I love my wife… yet, I find myself feeling something for you, too.”

 _What is he saying..?_ _He can’t mean what I think he means._

_It’s impossible._

Kaoru stared, something rising to block her breath. She had seen the tender love he held for his wife. No matter the best intentions and kindest words, she knew herself. She knew the jealous monster deep inside her soul that wanted to have his affection, too.

“How can you say that? Don’t you realize no woman can stand to watch from the sidelines while someone else fucks her husband? No one is that good or selfless. I sure as hell couldn’t do it.”

He didn’t falter. Instead, his gaze become even more serious. “But just like this unworthy one, you liked seeing to someone else’s pleasure with no thought to your own.”

“Well, yeah… but that’s different, isn’t it?”

“Not so different,” Kenshin denied slowly, “as long as we are honest with our feelings. At least, that is what Tomoe insisted for this unworthy one.”

Her mind reeling, Kaoru paused, trying desperately to gather her frayed reasoning. “She really wants to do this?”

“She does.” Kenshin tilted his head aside thoughtfully. “However, you should know she likes you as well. Not just as a friend… or so this one suspects, even if she hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh…”

That changed things.

_Or does it..?_

Gods, this was far too much to comprehend!

“Just think about it?” Kenshin smiled shyly. “It doesn’t need to be anything more than you feel up to trying… but we would like to see you again, that we would.”

“I, ah…” Kaoru stammered, far too overwhelmed to think and just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “Even if I brought a strap-on?”

The very second her words registered, he spluttered incoherently, blushing red as a tomato. But despite his obvious embarrassment at the outrageous suggestion, she couldn’t see even a hint of anger or denial. No, instead it was like…

_…oh._

_Okay, then._

Kaoru swallowed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

If possible, he became even redder, his blush spreading down all the way to his _neck_. But with remarkable self-control, he shook of his mortification and glanced over her shoulder. “Ah, that is to say… this unworthy one shouldn’t keep you any longer, that he shouldn’t.”

Following his gaze, she turned around to see Misao all but jumping in excitement, her eyes shining like a kid under a Christmas tree.

“Ack!” Kaoru nearly bit of her tongue. If she introduced the two of them she could never get a chance to think this through. “I, ah – okay, yeah. I’ll give you a call or something, then?”

“We would like that.” Kenshin smiled at her shyly.

“Ah, yeah…” Kaoru reddened as well. “Well, good bye!”

She couldn’t bring herself to watch him walk away, not after he had just pretty efficiently shaken up her whole world. No, somehow, she needed to gather up the pieces and start making reasonable, adult decisions.

“Woah, was that who I think it was…?"

"Yeah…” Kaoru sighed and met her friend’s gleeful and expectant eyes. “That was Kenshin.”

“Damn, girl – you got lucky!” Misao whistled at her, grabbing her arm. “You can tell me all about it on the way to your place.”

“I, ah… well, if you don’t mind the kinky details, I would love to hear your take on this. This is seriously far too important for me just to dive in blindly and hope for the best.”

And that was how Kaoru ended up spilling the beans, so to speak, to the most energetic and optimistic secret romantic she had ever known. However, despite their differences, it was eye-opening to simply speak about this to someone entirely unconnected to the whole mess.

Not that she felt any wiser after the experience, because, yeah, she agreed with Misao that becoming sexually involved with a married couple seemed an excellent way of jumping headfirst into an epic tangle of complications.

However, one thing Misao said kept haunting her.

_“If the thought of having sex with them doesn’t bother you, why does the thought of loving them both?_

Admittedly, Kaoru hadn’t _ever_ thought of another woman romantically.

But at the same time, as strange as it was, it felt easier to stomach this whole arrangement as a package deal instead of just sharing the same man and fearing complications born out of jealousies and insecurities.

And because of that, Kaoru found herself packing her overnight bag that Saturday, grabbing a few of her toys just in case, and heading for the Himura's.

Tomoe answered the door and despite her cool and reserved manners, it was easy to see how pleased she was to see her.

It was all in the eyes.

Something in that cool gaze softened just a bit and Kaoru swallowed dryly, amazed and at the same time, a bit taken aback from the nerves tingling at the bottom of her stomach.

Why would she feel nervous now?

Yet, the manners and routine carried her through the polite welcome, eased her off to shed her outer clothes and allowed herself to be escorted to the dinner table, just like last time. However, to her utter surprise, it was Kenshin who had cooked.

“Oh, we take turns. I like cooking as well, but these days I’m often too busy for it,” Tomoe explained softly and added some more pasta to her plate. “Besides, dear – your cooking is delicious.”

Kenshin blushed a bit at the compliment and rubbed his neck. “Ah, if you say so.”

It was ridiculously cute and Kaoru couldn’t help but to pipe in. “She is right. I mean, this is really, really good! Like restaurant good. You are really talented! I’m jealous! All I can manage is to microwave ready-made meals.”

“Oro! Ah, that is to say – this one is please to hear you think so, that is so,” Kenshin stammered and glanced shyly to Tomoe, reaching for her hand. “But most of it’s because of your advice, beloved. Well, that and having lots of time to practice.”

Tomoe clenched her fingers around his. A subtle gesture, but it emphasized the sliver of a smile on her lips, telling more than a thousand words could. “If you would like, I could show you some tips as well, Kaoru-san.”

Kaoru tensed, not entirely sure how to respond to the kind offer. It wasn’t that people hadn’t tried to teach her to cook, or that she didn’t know why she had trouble in the kitchen, no, she was perfectly aware of her hot temper and inability to follow the recipes religiously. She simply didn’t have any interest in devoting time on something that would always end up in disappointment, not when ready-made meals sufficed perfectly fine to her needs.

Not to mention the fact that she didn’t want to stir up old, bitter regrets by allowing herself to be reminded of her mother’s love of cooking, her father’s delight in family meals and how all of it was gone forever. To remember just how alone she truly was in the world.

Yet, it was _Tomoe_ , who was offering her help out of her own volition.

“I, ah… well, as long as you don’t expect too much out of me,” Kaoru murmured, fiddling with her fork. “But please, call me Kaoru. I think we have passed whatever politeness requires for us to call each other with our given names.”

“Yes, I agree.” Tomoe nodded gravely. “I would be pleased if you would return the favor, Kaoru.”

Somehow, that look, the permission, everything made the tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach return with ferocity. And after that, through the rest of the dinner, the polite conversations and lighthearted joking they engaged in, Kaoru found herself glancing at Kenshin’s wife thoughtfully.

Tomoe really was a beautiful woman. Her features resembling nothing less than the ideal of classical beauty Kaoru had always admired from a distance. Large and soulful eyes set in a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, red lips and elegant nose, luxurious straight hair and fair skin. Even the crow’s feet, the slight blemishes that age inevitably brought along didn’t distract her from the realization.

Moreover, Tomoe was tall. Taller than her, even slightly taller than Kenshin, and somehow the idea of pulling the graceful and elegant woman down, to observe her reaction eye to eye was strangely appealing.

Could it be true what Kenshin had said?

Sneaking another glance at the couple, Kaoru frowned, trying to make sense of the feeling storming inside her. Yet, for all her wonderings and fears, it was becoming stronger, the curiosity, the yearning to take the plunge and see what could come out of this.

Besides the knowledge of what was in her bag kept pushing her thoughts to decidedly dirty paths.

It didn’t help in the slightest that Kenshin was sitting just a of couple feet away; smiling, laughing, his violet eyes happy and an enticing blush sometimes creeping to color his cheeks in a true redhead’s manner.

Damn, how attractive that man could be without even trying.

Kaoru licked her lips, deciding that she really had been patiently creaming her panties for far too long. After all, the dinner had been over and done with for ages and all they were doing now was talking. No matter how nice it was to spend time with them both, this was something that could be easily continued horizontally.

“I, ah… maybe we should continue this in the bedroom?” Kaoru suggested lightly, not too subtly glancing at her bag waiting at the hall.

Kenshin gasped. “You actually brought…?”

“I did.” She grinned and pushed her chair back, rising to her feet. “Wanna see it?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, but he didn’t shy away. “Aa.”

Knowing that was as much articulation she could get from him, she smiled fondly, entirely unsurprised. After all, most men held prejudices for such a thing and it was clear that he, too, had doubts. Yet, despite that, he was intrigued and if she played her cards right, there was a good chance she could get to indulge for the first time in a long while in one of her favorite kinks.

Grabbing her bag, Kaoru plodded down to their bed and patted the mattress beside her. “Come and see.”

Kenshin sat gingerly next to her while Tomoe curled to sit on the armchair in the corner, her eyes intent as she craned her neck. It was rather cute and for a moment Kaoru wanted to invite her to join them on the bed as well. But given how reserved Tomoe could be maybe it was better not to rush it.

Instead, she opened her bag unceremoniously and took out the straps and bulgy, unevenly formed, double headed purple silicone dildo attached to it.

“…uh.” Kenshin gaped beside her, his eyes huge as he stared. “That’s…”

“This is rather tame for a dildo, actually,” Kaoru observed, keeping her tone calm and very matter-of-fact. “It’s thinner than three of my fingers in diameter, but it’s longer – makes it easier to hit your prostate.”

“Oro!” The redness raging on his cheeks spread to his neck as he stammered, “This one can see that – one is not entirely ignorant, that he isn’t. But more importantly, what about you? That other head can’t reach far enough to do you much good.”

It was so like him to worry about her that Kaoru simply couldn’t hold back her amusement. “It isn’t meant to slam deep inside. It’s just to provide some additional stimulation. Besides, it’s more comfortable to use than longer models… and I can keep going as long as I want, pushing you until you can’t take it anymore.”

His mouth had fallen slightly open at her flirting and he swallowed dazedly.

Her pulse jumped at the sight and an insane boldness spurring her on, she grinned. “So how about it? Shall we try it out?”

“Uh…” He paused and glanced at Tomoe briefly, before drawing breath and reaching to trace the silicon shyly. “Well, what could it hurt? That is, as long as you are fine with it?”

“Kenshin, I wouldn’t even have suggested this if I wasn’t more than fine with this. No, this is going to be so good that you will know exactly why this is one of my favorite kinks.” Kaoru leaned forward and reached her hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a short kiss. “Just trust me, okay? And if you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”

His eyes softened and he tried for a smile. “Alright.”

That look, the sheer trust he was willing to give her, went straight to her core, turning the wetness in her panties to a slight, throbbing pain.

“Okay. Okay, then.” Kaoru swallowed and grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, pulled it over her head and threw it aside without a second thought. Her jeans and panties joined it on the floor just as fast. Her bra, she hesitated for a bit – before it too joined the pile.

He leaned back at the edge of the bed, not too subtly trying to give some slack to the rising bulge in his pants at the sight of her nakedness. However, to her eyes he looked just like a present, gift wrapped and all ready for her to devour.

She grinned and pushed him backwards on the bed, forcing him to hold himself upright with his arms and settled astride on his lap, not even the slightest bit sorry for the slipper arousal spreading on his lap. Laundry machines and dry cleaning were invented for a reason, after all.

No, she had no reason whatsoever to hurry this one bit.

Kaoru slipped her hands in his hair, tugging loose the string he had used to tie back his low ponytail. Her hands tracing his jaw, she tilted his head to kiss his lips, to stroke her tongue against his and drink in his taste. The way he yielded to her passion without a question was a heady thing.

She kissed him, time and time again, rubbing her naked pussy against his rising bulge, the sleek cloth providing just enough friction to add to the sensation.

He groaned low in his throat, trying to keep silent but it was a losing game.

His hands had sneaked around her waist, pulling her closer and for a moment she wanted to press his face to her unbound breast, to tantalize him even more, knowing exactly how much he loved to play with them.

Yet, this wasn’t his game but hers and she rather wanted to see more of his skin.

Licking her lips, she tugged away his tie and set to slowly opening the top buttons of his magenta dress shirt in a teasing manner

He wasn’t wearing anything beneath it, she noted with a raised brow.

At first, she hadn’t known what to think of that shirt of his, to be honest. No matter its form fitting cut, it was rather flashy, even gaudy to her sensibilities. But now, seeing how nicely it contrasted to the planes of his pale skin, the firm and lean muscularity maybe she would let him keep it a while longer.

An unholy grin rising to her lips, she tugged his shirt up from his trousers and undid the rest of his buttons. Leaning forward to nibble at his long neck, she jerked his shirt from his shoulders and down his elbows before shoving against his chest, making him lose his balance and fall to the mattress on his back.

Instantly, he gasped in surprise, trying to touch her – only to notice he couldn’t, not when the shirt restricted the movement of his arms.

“Nnhgh, what did you – why?” he pleaded, his eyes wide like saucers.

Reaching to tap his lower lip slightly, Kaoru smiled. “Now, now – no trying to distract a girl from her evil plans.”

He pouted cutely, staring at her like she had just snatched away dessert in front of his eyes.

Laughing lightly, she trailed her hand down his jaw to the plains of his pectorals, stopping to stroke teasing circles around his right nipple, while she glanced subtly, just out of the corner of her eye, to their audience. Tomoe was staring at them, a beam of perspiration on her brow and her right hand somewhere out of sight.

 _Good on her._ Kaoru nodded and then returned to the task at hand.

Pinching Kenshin’s right nipple, she prompted a notable moan out of him and leaned to lavish gentle care on the reddening flesh, absolutely delighted at his responsiveness.

He groaned, his hips bucking upwards on reflex.

“My, my… someone likes this, too,” Kaoru noted happily, adding the piece of information to the ever growing list of things Kenshin. Moving downwards, she licked and nibbled her way all the way to his abs before finally unbuckling his belt.

“Haa…” he panted, straining to raise his head to watch her every act.

The pulse jumping on his neck, the sweat on his brow, the way his eyes dilated – she didn’t think she had ever seen him quite as rattled as at this moment. To have a man at her mercy, yearning, wanting, it was a rush, far greater than anything, and it turned the throbbing heat in her pussy a shade more insistent, if not yet painful.

Easing open the top button and the zipper of his slacks, she hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, only to pull down both layers at the same time. He was only too eager to assists, lifting his hips without being told to.

It would have been amusing to see a modest man becoming so wanton if she wasn’t entirely too aware how hard he was. His cock was a leaking, switching mess already and for a second she couldn’t help but to curse that she hadn’t brought a cock-ring for him.

 _Oh well, it’s a thought for another day._ Kaoru nodded practically, reaching for her bag for the lube and the strap-on.

The leather straps didn’t need any adjustments. They fit on her hips like it had been days instead of years since she’d had chance to use it. Likewise, the shorter end of the dildo sunk into her dripping pussy like an old lover.

“Mmm.” She moaned softly at the sensation and fastened the contraption on with a click.

Kenshin had struggled to sit up slightly, staring at her with wide eyes. Yet despite his tension, he wasn’t shying away, no – not at all. His naked legs were spread, just as she had left them and he waited, his cock reddened and standing hard.

“Still good for this?” Kaoru asked gently, trailing her right hand on his thigh, her left hand fiddling with the lube.

“…yes,” he managed, exhaling softly and spread his legs a bit. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

“Alright, but try to relax.” She squirted a generous amount of lube on her fingers, and then moved closer, settling between his legs. The dildo jutted out from the harness and his eyes were locked on it.

She shook her head at his tense anticipation, leaning to kiss him again, her left hand reaching to stroke his cock confidently. He had softened slightly, undoubtedly because of nerves. It was only expected. First times were first times, after all.

Coaxing him into the kiss, she stroked his tongue with her own. Her lips were slightly sore by now, but this was good, this kissing. Familiar, comforting and it distracted him from her right hand, how she trailed her forefinger past his cock, his sack, all the way down to the circle of muscles on his entrance. Finally, she pushed it inside.

He was tight, clenching his muscles, but not as badly as he could have if he had been truly afraid. No, this was just nerves and those she could handle. She pulled back a little and remarked with humor in her eyes, “Now, now – don’t go tensing on me now. Let me just spread you open a little bit and we can get to the good part, alright?”

“Sorry.” He huffed a small laugh and swallowed, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks. His red hair flowed freely, framing his face beautifully. He tilted his head back and reached upward to kiss her again, a far better reassurance that this was alright for him than any words could be.

 _Oh gods, what a man,_ Kaoru thought feebly, tender warmth ached in her chest. It was a nearly impossible feeling, one that she had no name for, but couldn’t be anything less than what people called love.

Kissing him gently, insistently, she pushed him down to lie on his back again and returned to her task of pumping her forefinger in and out of his ass, stroking and stretching him out. Generous amounts of lube made this nice and easy.

The second finger joined the effort soon enough, scissoring motions loosening the tight heat with slurping noises. She wasn’t even trying to stroke his prostate yet, simply concentrating on preparing him for the main event. Yet, judging by his deepening panting, the way he arched to her touch, and how his legs couldn’t stay still, this simple task wasn’t unpleasant to him in the least.

She straightened and pulled out, grinning at the disappointed look he gave her.

Reaching for the lube again, she squirted some more on her fingers and without further commentary, pressed three fingers inside him.

“Nnhg,” He gasped at the intrusion, his hips bucking upwards and his cock, full and leaking again, _twitched_.

“No, no – not yet. “ Kaoru smiled, grabbing it firmly.

He nearly keened at the feeling, gasping loudly, but she didn’t relent, returning to pushing her fingers in and out, in and out of his loosening, pliable heat.

Soon he was sweating, shivers running across the planes of his muscular chest. His hands were tied down by the sleeves of his shirt, keeping him from distracting her and gods, the way he _moaned_. It was almost sinful and she knew he was as ready as he could be.

Slipping her fingers out, she spread the rest of the wetness on her hand to the dildo. Almost, but not quite enough. She smiled and reached for the lube to squirt some more directly on the silicon. The way the shorter end of the dildo moved in her pussy along with her strokes held promise.

He panted softly, trying to keep from tensing as she guided him wordlessly to hook his legs around her waist, before lifting his hips a bit. He didn’t say anything, not a shade of fear or denial was in his eyes. Merely that tiny shiver of tension just under his skin that she could only feel when trailing her hands down his naked thighs.

But gods, was he an enticing sight, lying there – awaiting her. His fiery hair tumbled against the mattress in loose waves. She eyed all those planes of naked skin and lean muscles, seeing the reddening on his cheeks go down his neck. As if it were a pathway leading her south, she followed it with kisses on his skin until she reached his leaking cock, full and standing tall, all but begging for her attention.

Oh yes, he was as ready as he could be.

“Here we go.” She smiled and pushed the head of the dildo inside him, enjoying how easily it sunk into that slippery heat.

“Uuuuhhh.”

His breathless gasp went directly to her bloodstream, inciting her heart to race faster, and turning the throbbing in her pussy to a needy ache. Yet, she didn’t hurry. She couldn’t. To allow him a small respite, she stopped halfway and let him get used to the sensation. Noting the jumping pulse on his neck, how alluringly his sore lips quivered, she searched his eyes and asked softly, “Alright?”

He smiled. “Always.”

And then, to her complete and utter shock, he tightened his legs around her waist, pushing the dildo deeper and groaned low in his throat. “Aaaah, how long is that thing?”

“Long enough!” Kaoru managed to confirm cheerfully, the tenderness and warmth in her chest flooding all over. Oh, what a man he was! And because the challenge had been set, she pushed the dildo deeper still, letting him have a good feel of it, letting it sink far deeper inside than her fingers had managed.

He groaned again, clenching his hands on the sheets, clutching it rather desperately, “Gods, that’s…”

“Good..?”

“Different,” he managed to counter. He lifted his hips a bit again, adjusting his position with the critical expertise of someone who had been pitching for countless of times, but was for the first time at the other end and was determined to see it through.

Unable to contain her amusement at his fussing, she pulled out a bit, just to push in again teasingly.

He pouted at her. Then, a few minute corrections later, he settled down finally and met her gaze, a gleam of expectance in his eyes.

_Oh, that’s how you think this is going to go?_

Kaoru raised her brow and pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back in – but this time, she made sure to angle her hips upwards just enough to stroke his weak spot, the nerves and area near his prostrate.

“Nnmgaah!”

She grinned, pulled out and thrust back in again, stroking him just right.

His thighs tightened around her waist and he arched his back, moaning as the shudders raced through his body. His eyes were squeezed shut, his knuckles almost white from the force he was clutching the sheet, and his cock?

“Oh, no – not yet. Not for a long while.” She smirked and grabbed ahold of its base, keeping her grip firm around it all the while she pushed the dildo inside him deeper, in and out and in and out again. The shorter end of the dildo was stroking her pussy most deliciously, but not quite enough to distract her.

No, this was just perfect.

Kaoru was about to keep going, to see if she could coax his arousal a shade higher without allowing him to come, when a movement close by her startled her.

What the…?

It was Tomoe.

Kenshin’s wife’s eyes were huge as she fell to her knees next to the bed and reached to touch his brow tenderly. He gasped and turned to look, only to have his lips claimed by Tomoe. It was a desperate, passionate kiss, all tongue and saliva and raw emotion now unchained.

Not that Kaoru could blame her. A man like him, moaning and thrashing like that?  No wonder Tomoe had reached the end of her cool patience.

Tomoe pulled back. “Sorry, but you are just…”

“…uh, I’m just?” Kenshin blinked dazedly.

“Sex on two legs,” Kaoru interrupted them with a laugh and then the sheer absurdity of the situation giving her courage to suggest. “Yeah, how about we see how much it takes for him to cry out?”

Tomoe stared at her, her mouth falling open before she nodded slowly.

Kenshin didn’t even get a chance to blink before his lips were claimed again. However, from the way he yielded to that desperate passion, how he didn’t even try to struggle more than to attempt to raise his hands to touch her in turn, he wasn’t protesting at all.

Watching them, her heart nearly ached with sheer emotion.

And right then, instead of feeling like she was the third wheel in this game, like she had been left out – the warmth of that moment caught her for a second. This man, this wonderful man, he really had enough love for both of them, didn’t he?

The heat, the passion was nearly overwhelming for a second, spreading all over her body, all the way down to her core, reminding her of the dildo connecting her throbbing pussy to him. She drew breath and pulled out a bit, tentatively and nudged in again, just enough to remind _him_ of their circumstance.

Instantly, he gasped, his legs twitching behind her back.

_…ah._

An unholy glee rising inside her, she grinned in delight. Just how much would it take to overwhelm him? To tease the wave so high that he couldn’t hide any of his responses behind his innate modesty – that he couldn’t do anything but to _feel?_ To push him enough for him to see stars and just melt into a puddle of endorphins and exhausted nerves?

Oh gods, it would be magnificent!

Tomoe glanced at her from the corner of her eye, reaching to trace his pectoral and left nipple, exactly like she had done an eternity ago.

It was question and suggestion all at once, and Kaoru couldn’t help but to nod. All her lingering hesitations and fears melted away, leaving behind nothing but fierce and throbbing want.

_Oh, I can do this. I can definitely do this!_

She pulled out almost completely, only leaving the tip of the dildo in his ass, lifted his hips just a bit and pushed inside, making sure to stroke all his nerves just right. He moaned pitifully under Tomoe’s lips, shuddering at the feeling.

Kaoru grinned and did it again, getting a good rhythm to her ruthless strokes; in and out, in and out, drawing out the sensations, all but feeling the edge of his orgasm building up.

His cock was leaking a hot mess and so hard that she could feel his pulse through it. However, she yet again gripped the base, her fingers firm around his softest skin, not allowing him the possibility to come. Not yet. It wasn’t as good as a cock ring, not even close, but it should work as long as she didn’t let go.

Her own pussy was dripping, her juices flowing freely down her inner thigh and every noise, every motion just added the wave of her building orgasm.

It was sweltering hot, her breath growing harsher.

But it was nothing compared to his moans, how he gasped for air, tense like a string drawn to the snapping point. His whole body was shivering and tense, so tense that she didn’t know how much longer he could stand it and yet, she kept pushing, in and out, in and out.

It was endless torment; love and passion and neediness. Three people all sharing the wave together and he endured it, endured it with such tenacity and strength that she couldn’t help but to fall in love with him time and time again.

Gods, he was so beautiful! His violet eyes wide and unseeing, his reddened lips gulping for breath, heat on his skin. Gods, the _heat_ she could feel as his sweating thighs tightened around her naked hips, how his leaking, throbbing cock felt in her grip, how she saw him arching to her strokes, baring his throat as a high keen rose from his chest –

And Kaoru smiled gently. “Yes, Kenshin – come for us.”

She let go of his cock and pulled out, before pushing inside once more, slamming the dildo as far as it could go, pulling out and doing it _again_ –

“AaaaaaaaaaaAAAHHH,” he screamed wordlessly, the shudders racking through his body as his cum shot out of his cock, spilling all over his chest, flying long enough to reach Tomoe’s luxurious hair.

The silence that landed on them was nearly deafening.

Yet, she could see him gulping for air, his eyes shut as he laid there, only shivers of aftershocks passing through him, languid with emptiness and relief of release, all his energy bleeding out leaving tranquility in its place.

Tomoe blinked slowly, staring at the cum pooling on the planes of his chest before reaching slowly to touch the mess in her hair. A soft smile rose to her lips and she leaned to kiss him softly on his scarred cheek.

It was a rather wonderful sight. However, it wouldn’t do much for the painful state of her own arousal. Sighing, Kaoru straightened and pulled the dildo out of his ass with a wet slurp. Climbing from between his legs to sit at his side, she set with shaky fingers to unbutton his shirt cuffs.

“There we go. Just slip your hands free whenever you feel like it.” She huffed, patting his thigh fondly.

The important matters dealt with, she unhooked the straps holding the strap-on and the now almost pathetically short dildo in her pussy. She threw the contraception to the floor and bit her lip, easing to lie on her back next to him. Her pulse was racing, her pussy nearly throbbing, needing something, anything for release.

Why hadn’t she brought a second dildo? Why did the bathroom have to be so far away? God damn it, she was too horny and tired to go and clean that anal dildo.

And Kenshin was way too zonked out to be of much help.

 _Just typical,_ Kaoru pouted.

Still, there was no use in crying over spilled milk and she reached to stroke her leaking pussy, trying to get control of the feeling. The delicate precision of her fingers didn’t compare with the nice, wholesome fullness of a good thick cock.

It wasn’t exactly easy, not when she was keyed up like this. Kaoru closed her eyes, exhaled softly and trailed her fingers on the slippery folds of skin, the sensitive areas that were more familiar to her than the back of her hand.

 _Ah yes…there it is._ Kaoru bit her lip and set to teasing her clit, nudging, pressing and prodding enough that sent a jolt of shivers racing through her. _Yes, this is the good stuff._

The mattress dipped close by the right side of her head– not on the left where she could hear Kenshin puffing softly, his warmth and solid presence right beside her.

“Uh, not that I mind, but this can’t be all that interesting to you,” Kaoru remarked and opened her eyes to meet Tomoe’s intent gaze.

The older woman wasn’t even trying to hide her staring. She had inched to sit beside her, her left arm propping her upwards while she had drawn her legs under her delicately, the king-sized bed just wide enough for all three of them to lounge on comfortably.

It felt slightly strange to have someone looking at her with such focus. Yet it wasn’t off-putting, not when it was obvious that they were _both_ aroused and left reeling. Tomoe’s shirt was open and her pale skin was flustered, a trail of sweat flowing down in the inner side of her right breast. And her hair, that long black hair was falling over her shoulder like a smooth, silky waterfall.

 _No, not too bad at all,_ Kaoru huffed fondly and returned to her stroking.

Unfortunately, the edge was long gone. Sure she was aroused and wet like nothing else, but to reach release, this would need some work.

“Ah… Do you think that… well, I – could I?”

“Mmm?” Kaoru glanced upwards, only to see Tomoe motioning towards her shyly. “What?”

Tomoe reddened just a bit, hunching her shoulders inwards. However, despite her obvious hesitation, she managed to ask again in a soft, almost breathless tone, “Could I help you? I mean, sometimes, I feel it’s easier to come if it’s someone else’s fingers instead of your own.”

“Oh…” Kaoru gasped softly, a little bit stunned by the offer, if she was perfectly honest with herself. Tomoe didn’t strike her as the most assertive of women, but it was true that there was a sense of excitement in another’s touch. Even if she had never even dreamed of allowing another woman to touch her so intimately.

Judging by the heat spreading on Tomoe’s face, the way her bottom lip quivered slightly, it wasn’t easy for her either to offer such a thing. Yet, she didn’t look aside, didn’t shy away and there was nothing but honest concern in her dark eyes.

And somehow, Kaoru couldn’t help but remember Misao’s bafflement when her friend had asked why couldn’t she love them _both_.

Rising to sit up gingerly, propping herself up on her arms, Kaoru bit her lip. “I, ah – sure. Go ahead, if you want to.”

“Thank you.” Tomoe nodded seriously and then, slowly reached to trail her meticulously manicured and shortened nails down her stomach.

The cool touch was strange on her abs, slight – almost ticklish. Kaoru bit her lip, watching those fingers trail lower through the dark nest of curls, and slip between her glistening folds.

“Ah,” Kaoru puffed, surprised despite herself.

It wasn’t the same as the decisive touches of men with their roughened, calloused fingers. It was even further away from the fumbling of boys just learning the ropes.

No, Tomoe’s fingers were purposeful, stroking her most intimate skin gently, softly – but not clumsily. Every single stroke was precise, a taste of familiarity and experience guiding the motions.

_Well, no wonder…_

Kaoru tilted her head back and moaned softly, spreading her legs to allow Tomoe easier movement.

Tomoe noted it coolly and nodded; a professional summing up before pushing two fingers inside her and curling them upwards, the come hither gesture that hit all the right spots.

“Nmmmh, awwh yeah.” Kaoru groaned, bucking her hips upwards, shamelessly begging for more.

The fingers in her pussy moved in and out again, and it was just the _good_ stuff she had needed. Gods, those nimble fingers were just long enough to reach where she never could on her own. The trouble of being short and petite, a difficulty Tomoe certainly didn’t share. Kaoru gasped in delight, the haze of pleasure enveloping her.

In and out, Tomoe’s fingers pumped her pussy while her eyes narrowed in concentration, her thumb searching her outer folds for…

“AaAHh!” Kaoru gasped in surprised, her eyes flying wide open. The shocks still racing through her, she demanded, “Do that again!”

“This…?” Tomoe murmured softly, almost coyly, her thumb pressing on her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her. It was an amazing feeling; the fingers in her pussy, the massage and stroking of her g-spot combined with teasing on her clit all at the same time…

 _Why haven’t I tried this sooner?_ Kaoru gaped, her eyes wide as saucers.

Yet, despite the skill, the marvelous dexterity and concentration it required, she couldn’t help but to notice something fragile in Tomoe’s eyes. Shyness? No, not that exactly… but there was definitely uncertainty of doing something for the first time.

It was all in that dark gaze and Kaoru struggled to gather her frayed nerves to come up with some words of reassurance. Yet, what could she say to a woman? All she knew was how to handle the men’s heebie jeebies. But she needed to say something and soon. So she drew a determinate grin on her lips. “Yeah, that – exactly that thing with your fingers. For the mother of god, please do that again! I have been good haven’t I? Don’t I deserve something nice?”

A strange huffing noise escaped Tomoe’s lips, and for a second Kaoru wasn’t sure what it was. Had her joking begging been somehow insulting? Yet the noise continued and rang clearer, louder – and Tomoe slipped her wet and messy hand to slap it in front of her mouth.

“Mou… what did I say wrong?” Kaoru pouted.

The noises gained a breathless quality, before stopping. Tomoe paused to wipe her face and turned to her, blinking tears out of her eyes and _smiled_.

It was a beautiful smile, transforming Tomoe’s cool and reserved beauty, the classical elegance that could only be admired from afar into something real, something tangible and all the more precious.

Her mouth falling open, Kaoru gaped in amazement.

“You did nothing wrong, no… I just, ah, thank you, Kaoru. For being you,” Tomoe whispered and reached to stroke her cheek with sticky fingers. Instead of being repulsive, the musky scent of her own juices, the gentle touch, the sheer emotion in those beautiful eyes directed at her caused her heart to jump and the butterflies to return full force to her stomach.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tomoe leaned towards her, her fingers trailing down her cheek to her jaw, tilting her head upwards –

“Mmmm….” Kaoru all but moaned into the tender kiss. She reached her hands behind Tomoe’s neck to pull her closer, kissing her more deeply. Kaoru drank in her taste, while taking in the smell of her delicate perfume. The earthy tang of her sweat was on her tongue. The silkiness of her hair on the pads of her fingers. The softness of another woman in her arms felt right as she fell to her back, pulling Tomoe to lie on top of her.

Tomoe gasped, pulling back to gulp for air. Her eyes were huge as she stared down at her and dived in again to drown in their kisses.

Gods, it was heavenly to kiss her, Kaoru thought dazedly. The heat of the moment cocooned her, and she moaned, letting all the signs of her appreciation show by melting into Tomoe’s movements and the hungry kisses bestowed on her.

Chest on chest, lips on lips, and their limbs tangled with each other they kissed. The heat was rising up, the sweat beading on her skin, her pulse racing wildly out of control, and Kaoru let go of that silky hair, allowing Tomoe to pull back and draw air.

 _How did I ever dare to think her reserved? She is all passion once you get her going!_ Kaoru smiled tenderly, trying to come up with anything good enough to summarize her thoughts. “I, ah… wow. Just wow.”

“Uhuh,” Tomoe mumbled, her cheeks flushed enticingly. “Could we… uh, more?”

“Oh, yes – please!” Kaoru relaxed on her back, spreading her thighs invitingly. “But do your magic with your fingers, too, now would you? I’m aching here…”

Tomoe’s lips parted and she breathed out, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The moans and wet slurping noises pulled Kenshin out of his tranquil, post orgasmic daze. His pulse was evening out, the blood and adrenaline no longer rushing through his ears, yet he couldn’t help blinking in befuddlement, not quite understanding what his eyes and ears were telling him.

Right beside him, his wife was lying nearly completely on Miss Kaoru, kissing her deeply…

 _…ah, what?_ Kenshin blinked, still not quite comprehending it. “Oro?”

“Mmmm, oh yes!” Miss Kaoru crooned, her legs spread out yet unable to stay still.  Kenshin struggled to work enough slack for his hands from the tangled shirt sleeves so that he could sit up a bit and see what Tomoe was doing to bring out such a reaction.

“Uh…” Kenshin swallowed, his throat gone dry. Tomoe’s long, nimble fingers were glistening wet, thrusting in and out somewhere below that nest of dark curls.

It was an utterly impossible sight, something that couldn’t happen outside his most embarrassing dreams, yet he could feel the dip in the mattress next to them, and felt their heat just a of couple inches from him. He could hear Miss Kaoru’s moans, every slurping sound, smell the tantalizing musk of feminine arousal in the air.

He closed his eyes and inhaled softly, drawing in the scent. Yet, it only made this worse, because it made it impossible to think of anything other than reality. At the pit of his stomach, and even lower, a sense of tension pulsed, a slight ache and Kenshin looked down on his naked lap, at his sore and reddened cock, desperately trying to rouse.

 _Seriously…?_ He raised his brow.

He was a man in his comfortable mid-thirties, not a fifteen year old school boy. There was no way he could even think of going twice in a row, not without a substantial break. Yet, his blood flow seemed determined to concentrate south, trying to fill his cock with that aching fullness even when it couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes since he had come hard enough to smear his cum all over his chest.

Speaking of which…

“Ugh.” Kenshin wrinkled his brow and struggled to sit up properly and untangle his hands from the rumpled remains of his magenta dress-shirt. The restraint hadn’t been tight by any means, but his arms and wrist were slightly numb and there were reddened marks on his skin.

Well, the fabric was worse off; filthy with half-dried sweat and cum, the seams tugged loose. Scoffing a laugh, Kenshin used the shirt as a makeshift towel, wiping most of the cum from his chest with it.

What a filthy mess he was.

“Nnnggght, yeah… Yeah, nearly there,” Miss Kaoru cried out beside him, arching her back. Tomoe gasped in concentration, her right arm tensing to let her fingers reach deeper, to pull a high pitched whine from Miss Kaoru.

It was a desperate, needy sound. So close to the edge, but not there yet.

Kenshin paused to stare, his mouth falling open, and aching desire sweeping over him like a shroud, enveloping him and filling his nostrils with their scents. His eyes saw nothing but arches of their bared skin, soft curves flushed with arousal.

Oh gods, how badly he wanted to touch them, to kiss them, to lavish care on them, and most of all, to help Tomoe bring Miss Kaoru over the edge and curl next to them in a boneless, tired heap.

Yet, how could he interrupt them?

Tomoe and Miss Kaoru, his amazing women, were entangled together like two goddesses, dancing the most beautiful dance of all. To interrupt them now, just for his selfish gain…

 _No,_ Kenshin decided, swallowing dryly. He couldn’t do anything but watch and yearn from a distance, hoping there was something other than ashes left of him after witnessing their burning passion from so close.

Tomoe was sweating, her rosy lips pursed as her hand moved, tensing, concentrating on coaxing waves of feeling out of that glistening, warm heat and sensitive nerves. Her dark eyes drank in every expression flashing on Miss Kaoru’s wild eyes.

Her eyes held such focus, an awe-striking intensity that he hadn’t often have a chance to witness up close, and Kenshin had to bite down on his knuckles to keep from saying anything, from prompting her to lean down and kiss those beautiful perky breasts Miss Kaoru all but offered her, arching her back like that.

A high-pitched keen rose and Miss Kaoru was shuddering, clutching her arms around his wife to pull her closer, wanting, _needing_ just a little bit more.

Just a little bit more, Miss Kaoru’s gasps and moans begged, her blue eyes seeing nothing, yet wanting, wanting so desperately…

The heat of it was impossible, her desperation for release so close at reach that he ached for her. Throbbing pain rushing through his body, but he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t say anything. All he could do was witness it, to let his eyes drink on arches and arches of milky skin, soft curves and long stresses and sweaty limbs entangled together.

So beautiful, so lively… so utterly perfect.

Miss Kaoru’s legs tensed, her hips bucking just a bit, the shudder rising like a wave and crashing over her and the thin line she had been holding to just snapped.

“Aaaaauhhh, Tomoeee!”

And she fell to her back, slumping down like a puppet whose strings had been cut, slight spasms passing though her languid limbs.

Tomoe straightened and looked down on her, a soft and tender smile rising to her lips. “Hey…”

“Hey there… yourself,” Miss Kaoru murmured breathlessly, reaching to stroke her cheek slightly, her hands shaking.

Tomoe gathered her hand to her grip, and turned to kiss her palm tenderly. “You are amazing.”

“So are you,” Miss Kaoru tried to scoff, but her tiredness made it little more than exhausted huff.

“Perhaps,” Tomoe allowed, letting go of Miss Kaoru’s hand and reaching to stroke her hair from her sweaty brow and glanced up at him. “But that was something else, now wasn’t it, beloved?”

“Oro!” Kenshin yelped, feeling rather alike a little boy whose hand had been caught in a cookie jar. An embarrassed blush rising to his face, he looked aside and mumbled, “Ah, that is to say, yes – it was.”

Miss Kaoru’s laughter rang out, her sweaty hand reaching to touch him. “Awh, don’t be shy now – there is nothing wrong with watching.”

“I agree,” Tomoe said softly and giggled. The girlish mirth was something he hadn’t had the joy of hearing from her lips in so long that he couldn’t even remember when it had been lost, and somehow, to hear it now, it made his heart swell with warmth, with his love for her.

Finally, after so long she was coming back to him. After all that pain and horror of her sickness, the slow agonizing death of their romance despite his best efforts in the aftermath, she was finally allowing herself to heal.  

For years she had coped with her sacrifices by dedicating herself to her career, leaving him alone to stare at the walls of an empty apartment for long days and longer evenings. And though he knew why, it hadn’t made it any less painful to see her distance herself, to hide behind her politeness and cool reserve. It hadn’t made it any less painful to be left behind.

But now that sadness, that grief and loneliness, was but a forgotten memory, and it was because of the woman lying between them.

Kenshin smiled, blinking the wetness from his eyes and leaned to kiss her brow. “Thank you, Miss Kaoru.”

“For what..?” she grumbled in puzzlement.

“For everything.”

He smiled wider and straightened, turning to look at Tomoe. His wife was as alluring as he had ever seen her. The flush of arousal brought color to her skin. Her nipples were erect, and her pulse jumped at the side of her neck. His eyes took in all these details, while his own rushing blood pooled downwards, making his cock twitch.

Oh gods, how much he wanted her.

Tomoe’s eye widened and she glanced down at his lap, wetting her lips at the tangible evidence of his desire for her.

“Mou, just how long are you going to keep teasing him, Tomoe?” Miss Kaoru piped mischievously from between them, grinning. “Look how nice and thick he is for you – just jump him already!”

And neither of them, not her or Tomoe, could contain their amusement at the comment. It was so absurd. Here they were, all three of them were absolutely filthy, covered in drying sweat and cum and still, none of it mattered because the blood was rushing through his veins and they were there with him, tired and aroused and absolutely perfect.

Rubbing the back of his neck ruefully, Kenshin smiled.

Tomoe shook her head, and rose to her knees and climbed over Miss Kaoru’s legs with a soft giggle, crawling to sit on his lap. He accommodated to her to the best of his ability, trying not to shiver at the way her curls brushed against the soreness of his aroused cock.

“Just a quickie…?” he asked, tilting his head back enough to meet her eyes.

The corners of her lips tugged with a smile, and she nodded. “Just a quickie.”

And then, without any warning, she lifted her hips and sat on his aching cock, enveloping his sore skin with her slippery heat and he groaned, wrapping his arms around her. Gods, she had to have already come once at least and still her wet warmth pulsed around him.

“Oh, Tomoe – see how sensitive he is?” Miss Kaoru murmured and turned on her side to enjoy the sight, languid as a sated cat. “He is all but begging to be ridden hard and fast.”

“So he is.” Tomoe looked down at him and entangled her hands into his hair. She tilted his head back to catch his lips in a deep kiss, all but devouring him, while her nether lips and the muscles inside her warmth clenched around his flesh.

Kenshin moaned, nearly drowning in the sensation.  

The dirty talk, this heat, this soreness of having been fucked to the inch of his endurance and now he was asked to do it again? Gods, how could he survive this?

“Just like that, oh yes – bury his face in you boobs and ride him!”

Miss Kaoru continued her dirty suggestion in the background, giving commands and tips. But what was worse was that Tomoe joined the game, handling him like he was just a toy for their play. Oh gods, his beautiful, wonderful, shy and reserved wife was turning into something else under Miss Kaoru’s guidance, into this fierce and passionate goddess using him for her pleasure, and he didn’t know what to think, what to feel… it was too much.

It was too much, but not enough.

“Nnhhgh,” Kenshin groaned and she pushed his face against her breast.

He couldn’t see or couldn’t think. No, all he could do was feel her softness against his cheeks, her wet sheath around his aching flesh, smell her sweat and arousal, feel her arms enveloping him and know how much she cherished him despite all his flaws.

Gods, he had never felt as safe as he did now in her arms, lost in the moment.

Her hips moved up and down, up and down on his lap, and he could hear her breath coming deeper, yet the haze was enveloping him, pulling him deeper. His cock pulsed inside her, the aching warmth pooling lower and the fullness, the pressure was both terrible and perfect. His raw nerves were soothed by her softness. His arms gripped her tightly as he keened, holding to her like she was his lifeline, the reason for his existence and she was so real, so lively, sweating, warm and there for him. She was his and she wouldn’t let go –

“AAAAHHH!”

His scream was raw, taking all his strength and he was nearly sobbing with relief as the warmth shot through him, into her pulsing wetness.

A second later she shuddered, tightening her arms around him and a high pitched whine rose from her, a desperate sound and then she slumped down on him, panting heavily, curling around him like she was his second half.

The tension bled out of his body, this boneless exhaustion pulling him deeper and Kenshin moaned softly, half yawn, half complaint as he let himself to fall to his back, drawing her with him to lie on his chest. She came willingly, leaning her head against his shoulder to snuggle against him, even as she slipped from his lap, his cock leaving her warmth with a wet pop.

The coldness against his sore skin made him shiver.

She puffed a small laugh, her breath a whisper against his neck as she threw her left leg and arm over him, curling around him, for warmth and comfort.

He smiled tiredly.

“Room for one more?"

Kenshin spread his right arm to the side and whispered, “For you? Always.”

Miss Kaoru smiled and crawled to his side, tugging up their comforter with her. It had been folded to the end of the bed neatly, just like he always made their bed. However, while he didn’t claim some warmth wasn’t appreciated…

Miss Kaoru shot him a look. “I just want to sleep for a week. We can worry about the laundry later.”

“She is right, love,” Tomoe murmured at his side, yawning softly. “Besides, if it stains, I’ll just buy a new one.”

_Both of them against this one?_

“Yes, yes – of course, that is so.” Kenshin huffed fondly and reached somewhere over his head, tugging a couple of pillows for them.

Miss Kaoru tugged the comforter over them before settling to snuggle against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs tangling with theirs.

With two wonderful women in his arms, Kenshin closed his eyes and slept.

 

* * *

 

“You were on fire today, Tomoe-san.”

Pausing from browsing the day’s pictures, Tomoe glanced over her shoulder to the man standing at the doorway of her office. “I’m glad that you think so, Sasaki-san.”

“I mean it, truly. Even the sponsor was deeply impressed by your work,” the producer murmured and walked closer, his footsteps echoing in the office’s linoleum floor.

Tomoe didn’t bother to remark on the observation in anyway and returned to her clicking. Methodically, she trashed unclear images, but those that particularly pleased her eye, she marked for later consideration. There were only few photo sets left before she was done for the day.

“I stand by what I said,” Sasaki observed just behind her, his hands resting on the backrest of her chair as he leaned to look closer. “Excellent work, Tomoe-san.”

“Hnn.”

Somehow, she couldn’t help but to be eerily aware of his closeness, how his breath tickled at her ear, the back of her neck left bare now that her hair was tied up in a bun.

It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

Yet, he was a friend; well, as close as a work colleague could be. His past actions of familiarity and breaches of her personal space had never bothered her before, though. Tomoe frowned and clicked the browsing program shut, setting the marked pictures to be copied into another file for a later look.

Pushing her chair back, she rose to stand and stretched her stiff back with a thinly veiled grimace. She truly preferred field work to the office, but there was no way she could stand assistants or editors messing with her raw files without her say.

“All done for the day?” Sasaki-san raised his brow and smiled at her, his eyes pleased. “I’m free to leave already, as well. Would you like to stop for a drink somewhere? I heard about this promising project our sponsor has coming up…”

“Huh…” she murmured noncommittally.

Countless times in the past, he had proposed similar outing to her with that exact look in his eyes he had now. Every time she had paused like this to consider her options. Knowing that she could always go home to Kenshin, eat good food and spend the quiet evening with him, and inevitably, at some point she would remember the might-have-beens and regrets in the silence that would land when neither of them figured anything more to say.

And for years, every single time Sasaki-san had asked that question, she had said yes. She had gone out to eat and drink with colleagues. She had listened to the rumors and planned future projects in cheerful, lively locales, telling herself it was good for her career. That it was normal, even expected of her.

Yet, now she couldn’t help but to shake her head. “No, thank you. Perhaps another time.”

“No…?” Sasaki-san raised his brow in surprise. “But you always…”

“Not anymore,” Tomoe interrupted him firmly and clicked the computer to shut-down. She picked up her hand-bag and straightened, nodding at him politely. “Thank you for your invitation, but I need to get going. I trust you to tell me about the project if it gets confirmed?”

“I… I… Okay. Yes, of course,” Sasaki-san stammered, as if she had just pulled the carpet from under his feet. Swallowing numbly, he glanced at her left hand where her wedding ring glinted.

Tomoe turned around and walked away.

Yet somehow she couldn’t help but feel amused by his expectations, the obvious course of his train of thought. A sudden change in her behavior? Could it be that she was finally letting go of that unemployed, good-for-nothing ex-con she has been hanging onto all these years?

Tomoe snorted indelicately.

At the lobby, she grabbed her over coat and spared polite nods to her colleagues coming in for the evening shift. It was almost enough to make her giggle, to see theirs shocked stares. Yes, she was leaving early like a normal woman instead of being the workaholic senior photographer they had come to know.

 _It wasn’t my marriage that was failing before,_ Tomoe though whimsically and signed for a cab. She really didn’t want to wait for a bus today.

 _No, Kenshin and I had just gotten into this same old rut, always willing to accommodate, never willing to take risks. But in doing so, we just forgot how good being in love could be._  

In retrospect, it was almost amusing to look back on her own mistakes and see how easily they could have been avoided. If she had been a bit braver, a bit more selfish in the right matters, or if she’d taken the chance to speak openly about her feelings instead of burying them behind politeness and reserved manners, things may have been different.

_Well, at least we now have a chance to fix our mistakes._

Tomoe paid for the cabbie and headed inside the apartment complex she had called a home for the last decade. Her dedication to her career had paid off, at least in that. No, it wasn’t the money that had been the issue for them in ages.

The elevator was painfully slow.

Tomoe huffed. _Whatever happened to my fabled patience?_

Again she checked her wristwatch for the time, starting to feel rather like a schoolgirl with a crush. The gleeful excitement bubbled in her gut as she elevator pinged, letting her out to her floor. She unlocked the door while holding her breath.

The deep inhale brought in tantalizing aromas of cooking, the smell of _home_ and it was absolutely wonderful. But even better was to see Kenshin in the kitchen, wearing his silly pink apron, spatula in his hand as he turned to smile at her and…

“Tomoe, you are home already!” Kaoru perked up from her laptop, her books and notes scattered all over the living room table and the sofa.

Looking at them both, there was a warm feeling rising in her chest that could only be happiness. Tomoe smiled. “Yes, I left work early.”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: "Three-way Tango " (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007528) by [pandora_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold)




End file.
